


Let Me Grow Old (No, Give Me Forever With You)

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Vamp!Benny, all the sex, fast moving relationship, immediate connection, made up medicine, not tagging that individually, nurse!Dean, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Benny comes to shore for the first time in twenty years, the first thing he does is order a garlic soaked pizza. He immediately has an allergic reaction, leaving a very tired Nurse Winchester to bring him back from the brink of..well uncomfortable rashes? Well, either way, it's his job to save him.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Let Me Grow Old (No, Give Me Forever With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys @swlfangirl here and as my partner in crime said about the last one, this was written like two years ago lol I did read through it and try to edit a bit but I apologize for any glaring mistakes and the fact is all on me! Hope you enjoy!!!

Benny sighed heavily as his boat finally stopped moving. He couldn’t recall how many days...months or even years he’d been out on the ocean. The only thing that kept him from going completely insane from lack of blood were the birds that sometimes took refuge on the rails of his boat. He’d been on the run from his last coven, not wanting to go along with some of the things that they wanted to do had gotten him thrown out and he took off before they could take his head. Literally.

Damn pirates.

Benny rubbed at his mouth, the thought of fresh blood making his mouth water and his fangs growing a bit. The sun was just lowering into the horizon, the glare of it not bothering his eyes too much as he made his way through the marina. There had to be a place in the city that catered to vampires, if not at least a pub of some sort. He was just about to enter the first one when the scent of garlic hit his nose. His stomach grumbled something fierce and he looked around to find the source across the street. It was a small mom and pop type pizza parlor and he was itching to go inside. His kind was supposed to hate garlic. It didn’t kill them but they were highly allergic to it.

He looked at the window and grinned. There was the other wordly symbol in the sill and he was damn near running towards the shop. Most places served the supernatural these days but there were some that wouldn’t let people like Benny anywhere near the premises. 

People were fighting it, claiming it be some kind of discrimination but Benny just shrugged it off. Vampires were the biggest assholes of them all and if he ran a shop, he’d ban them too. 

And he was one.

Entering the store scent his senses in overdrive. From the group of teenage humans sitting in the corner to the pair of ghouls serving up the pie everything was fresh and sharp. Not dulled and sour like the sea had become. The female ghoul stared up at him, her eyes dilating at his own scent.

“Uh...you know this can kill you...right?” she laughed nervously. Benny quirked a brow at her and snorted. She knew jack shit about vamps it seemed.

“I’ll puff up like a big ol puffer fish but at this point ma’am I rightly don’t care. One of them pepperoni ones with extra garlic shavins please,” he drawled. She laughed and shook her head.

“Your funeral pal,” she said and did as he asked. The male ghoul gave him a curious look at the crumpled bills he pulled out and Benny shrugged. He’d seen those pieces of plastic people were using these days at the marina but he hadn’t gotten to that point yet. All he had was his trunk of stolen cash in the bowels of his boat.

“Do us a favor, eat that outside. Can’t afford a liability case right now,” the guy said. Benny wanted to snarl at him but he just shook his head and took his pie outside. The garlic on it made his mouth water in both a good and bad way and gobbled the whole thing down in practically one gulp.

The allergic reaction was instantaneous, he barely swallowed the last bit when he could feel the swelling in his lips and neck, “God dammit,” he grumbled. He wanted to be a dick and step back into the parlor to at least throw his trash on their floor but no, being the damn gentleman he was, he staggered to the trash can and got the paper plate inside before he doubled over onto the sidewalk.

“Dude? 

Oh shit, are you okay?” 

He heard someone say and Benny shook his head but could hear himself mutter, “Worth it.”

* * *

f  
ƒ

Dean was still in his scrubs after a long shift and he wanted nothing more than to get home and get out of them. They were comfortable as far as uniforms went but he didn’t feel like he could be himself again while still wearing them. He was Nurse Winchester from the moment he put them on until the moment he stripped them off. 

He’d just passed Gino’s and was almost to his apartment when he saw a bear of a man start to struggle to breathe and then fold himself over as he slinked down to the ground. 

“Dude! Oh shit, are you okay?” Dean asked, his instincts kicking in as he started checking vitals and quickly realized what it was.

He dug into the small bag he carried and pulled out an epi pen, quickly administering the shot. 

“Worth it,” Benny grunted. There was a poke in his arm and he hissed, his teeth slipping out a smidge.

“What...what the hell did you just shoot me up with?” Benny growled out, his eyes going a bit feral as he tried to focus on the blurry image hovering over him.

“Yeah yeah, you’re a badass vamp,” Dean said, wiping away the pinch of blood with a swab before putting a bandaid over the injection site. Though he did kind of chuckle at the idea that this guy, whoever he was, thought pizza was worth having his windpipe cut off and potentially passing out for hours until the swelling went down.

“You do realize that no matter how big you are, you’re still highly allergic to garlic, right?” Dean said, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you just pop a Garzine before going in there?” 

“Gar what?” Benny asked, taking in a deep breath the moment his airway was no longer swollen. His vision cleared slowly but he was able to look up at the stranger now. He was the prettiest human he’d seen in a long time. Benny struggled a bit, nearly jumping when he was touched but got over it quickly when he realized it was the pretty guy helping him sit up, “Thanks.”

“Garzine is an allergy pill for vamps...lets you guys eat garlic,” Dean said, feeling a little confused. Sure it was  _ newish _ to a vampire maybe but they’d been in production for most of his life and he was on his way to thirty. “They also have blood packets...they’re smaller doses than maybe you’re used to but nobody has to die to get it.” 

Benny blinked up at him a few times and sighed, “I’ve uh...I’ve been at sea for a lot longer than I thought,” he said softly. He looked around him and took in a lot of changes he’d been ignoring and felt a little claustrophobic. 

“Yeah, seems like…” Dean said. He was hesitant to move the man too much this soon but he also couldn’t leave him where he sat. 

Besides, it wouldn’t be his first  _ stray _ , as Sammy liked to call them. 

“You got a place to stay?” 

“Just my uh, just my boat,” Benny said dragging a hand down his face, “I need blood,” he looked around a little panicked and saw the same pub he’d been heading to before stupidly stepping foot into the pizzeria, “Do they sell blood? I can’t see if the symbol is in the window,” he asked, looking up at the stranger with pleading eyes. He could understand if the man didn’t want to keep helping him but he had to get blood into his system quickly.

“I got some packets back at my place, C’mon, it’s just down the block.” Dean helped the man to his feet and nodded toward the cream and white building. In the dark it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as it was during the day, not that Dean saw much of that, but he’d been around a bit. 

He’d only moved to Florida a couple years ago, chasing a job. It seemed like he never really stopped chasing, but he wasn’t complaining. The fact that he busted his ass off was the main reason he’d been offered the director job, but Dean swiftly turned it down. It would have meant giving up most of his patient care and he didn’t want that. 

“This is me, I’m Dean by the way and you should know that I won’t hesitate to cut your head off if you try anything. We clear?” 

“Won’t...swear,” he muttered. He was growing weaker and though Dean smelled divine, the blood coursing through his veins drawing the need out like crazy he would never take without someone’s full consent. One of the many reasons why his coven cast him out the way they did. 

“You-You didn’t have to do this,” he said groaning as Dean lowered him into a chair once they were inside his place, “Thank you.”

“Eh, it’s my job,” Dean called back on his way to the kitchen. He pulled out the small ziplock full of blood packs and grabbed a bottle of water too. Knowing how concentrated the synthetic was, the man would need something to wash it down.

“Normally, I’d suggest you mix this in with the water but I think you might need to drink it straight,” he said, putting the small packet in the man’s hand. 

He stared at Dean like he was crazy for a second but then snatched one up and without another word practically ripped open the palm sized packet and dumped the entire thing into his mouth. It was instantaneous, the rush of life washing through his body as the blood slithered down his throat. He took a big gulp of water and downed another blood packet before he felt like his normal self.

He wiped at his mouth with a deep breath and looked up at Dean with a bit of embarrassment, “I’m Benny, Benny Lafitte. I know I’ve said this before but thank you.”

“And as I said before, it’s really not a big deal. It’s my job,” Dean said, opening his jacket to point to the scrubs he was wearing, and his name badge. “Dean Winchester, RN.” 

“RN?” Benny asked and then held his hand up to stop Dean from answering, “Nurse. Well regardless that it’s your job, you’re clearly off duty and didn’t have to help me. There’s a lot that I need to catch up on it seems,” he said and held up the small packets of blood. He couldn’t believe that the same rush he got from drinking two blood bags was in this tiny little pouch now.

“How can I get more of these?” he asked.

“Well you can have those for starters, but you can get them pretty much any hospital or you can sign up for a service that will deliver them to you regularly if you frequent the same ports,” Dean said, and felt a warmth in his cheeks when he found how badly he was hoping the answer to that was yes. The man was handsome, sure but it had been a long time since Dean thought of anything beyond work or the very rare one night stand. Somehow, it felt different. 

“They’re fairly cheap now, the science behind them was crazy expensive but it was financed by one of the old families and once they recouped their losses, they started making it for cost. You can get a month's supply of these for about ten bucks,” Dean said, before he realized the guy was just gaping at him. “Sorry, I-Its just...those kinda things are interesting to me I guess.” 

“Nah, don’t be sorry darlin. I appreciate all the help I can get right now. I have some cash that I can startup that service you were talkin about but after that-” Benny sighed heavily, “I know it ain’t somethin I should be pilin on you since you’ve helped me so much already but if I can get back home to Louisiana, I got family money stowed away,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Wait, did you say...did you say Lafitte? Like the New Orleans Lafittes?” Dean asked, feeling a little overwhelmed. The family had practically died out but they were damn near celebrities in the medical community. 

“Mmhmm, last of my family pretty much. My great granddaughter died before she could have any children,” he said sadly. Lizzy had been a beautiful, lively girl and way too intelligent for any of the men who flocked around her. Through all of her achievements Benny had been proud of each one but the best had been when she walked across that stage and blew him a kiss for her graduation. 

When he heard about the accident, Benny had tracked down the bastard who’d hit her and that was a body they would never find.

“You don’t know, do you?” Dean asked, “How long  _ has _ it been since you were stateside?” 

Benny shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, “I didn’t keep track. Was runnin from my coven. I figure it was at least ten years but now...I’m beginning to think it’s been a lot longer than that,” he said. 

“It’s 2018, Benny…” Dean said, keeping his tone as soft and gentle as he could. If he was a guessing man, which he was, he'd bet Benny hadn’t been back in the states in at least twenty years, maybe longer. The Lafitte family was one of the oldest supernatural families out there. They were the very ones that threw money at the schools and laboratories to help find a better way than draining people. 

Benny flushed, flinching hard at the year, “Fuck,” he grumbled, dropping his head onto his hands. After losing Lizzy Benny had gone off the rails. He’d been the only one in the entire family to not devote his life to medicine or science. Not once had any of the Lafitte's given him shit for it, Lizzy had adored that she had a sailor for a grandpa. Even loved coming out on the boat with him for long weekends. His entire existence as a vampire, he’d only drank from a human a handful of times. All of which had been either partners or a willing donor. After Lizzy, he’d accidentally killed someone and damn near flung himself at the nearest coven to get away from Louisiana. 

Now look at him. The last surviving Lafitte and a pathetic one at that. 

“Hey man, it’s okay… you really have been out of it for a while though. Why don’t you stay here for a bit, I-uh, I’ll take some time off work this weekend and we can drive or sail if you’d rather, down to your old stompin’ grounds. But you should take a few days to adjust, so it’s not too much too fast.” Dean said, reaching out to clamp a hand to Benny’s knee. 

Benny nodded, “Thanks cher. I’d uh, I’d appreciate that. Whatever you miss from work I’ll pay you back in. It’s the least I can do,” he said with a small smile. He looked up into Dean’s face and felt his breath hitch a little. Now that he wasn’t out of his mind from the allergic reaction he was able to really look at Dean. He was the most beautiful man he’d seen  _ ever _ . 

“I’m not worried about the money, Benny.” Dean blushed a bit with the little nickname,  _ cher _ . He knew it was mostly just a platonic thing, or at least it could be, but it made his stomach flutter wildly anyway. “I’m doin’ okay, but uh, you should know…”

Dean took a deep breath. “You’re actually doing a lot better than you probably thought you were. That _old_ _family_ I mentioned earlier, that was your kin. They made all kinds of new tech, new medicine, new _everything_ pretty much for Vampires and even branched out to help other supes...You’re kinda famous, or at least your family is.” 

Benny smiled proudly, knowing his Lizzy mostly had a hand in it when it came to the vampire part. He had other family members who of course had their own hands in it but he was the closest to Lizzy and her momma Beth. God he missed them both so much.

“Lizzy...my great granddaughter, she wanted to make life easier for me. I’m one of two vampires in my family. I don’t know where Phillip is. He was practicin medicine back during the plague days in New Orleans. He’s a cousin but still a Lafitte. Don’t know if he’s still alive, wasn’t exactly close to the guy. Lizzy though...I bet this was her idea,” he said and lifted the small packet of blood, “Her and her momma were insanely smart. I loved listenin to them talk in their science language,” he said stupidly but smiled anyway.

“Elizabeth Munroe?” Dean asked, though there wasn’t much point in it. “She was your great granddaughter?” 

The night just got more interesting. “That’s not all she did, Benny...she uh, well she wasn’t alone but they made all kinds of stuff. But the most popular was a serum. It allows Vampires to age, to age and die like humans. They had a hell of a time when the government found out but they argued that some vampires felt immortality was a curse and they wanted an escape. It was a slow, gradual reaction but it works. I’ve seen it work.” 

Benny sucked in a sharp breath and held up a hand as he shot up from the chair. It had been a long, long time ago but he remembered that conversation with an eight year old version of Lizzy so well.

_ “ _ _ Grand-père, do you ever wish you could age? Like the rest of us?” _

_ Benny stared at her and laughed, trying to change the subject but the girl was so stubborn. Just like her mother and grandmother before her. He knelt down in front of her and cupped the side of her face. _

_ “All the time ma’ petite, all the time. Now come on, let’s go for a walk,” he said and took up her hand. _

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and quickly brushed it away, “Told you she was smart,” he laughed softly, keeping his back to Dean for a moment to collect himself. When he was able to turn he smiled at the other man.

“This has got to be...well  _ a lot _ . C’mon, come to bed with me and we can decide where to go from there,” Dean said, though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t already imagined just where that talk might lead. 

Benny’s eyes widened at the suggestion and he took a few slow steps towards Dean. His silent question was answered by the way Dean’s pupils dilated but still, Benny had to hear him  _ say _ it.

“And by come to bed with you, what exactly does that mean darlin?” he asked, stopping just a few inches short of where Dean was standing.

“It could mean whatever you want it to mean, Benny. If you just wanna lay there, that’s cool...if you want me to hold you or you to hold me that’s fine too,” Dean admitted, though it wasn’t easy. There usually wasn’t this much talking involved with his hookups, but then again, Benny didn’t feel anything like a hookup. “That is...if you want to, if not there’s a spare room down the-” 

Benny stopped Dean’s rambling with a hand to the man’s cheek and leaned down to brush their lips together. He hadn’t had much physical contact with anyone over the years. There wasn’t time and he was too worried about being caught by his coven. It was amazing though, to have another person pressed up against him and even more so when Dean’s arms wrapped around his shoulders to hug around him.

Benny groaned and flicked his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips. When they parted Benny delved in and eagerly drank in the taste of the man in his arms. He nearly forgot Dean was still human and needed to breath and only pulled away when Dean tugged on his hair a bit, “Sorry darlin,” he gasped, sucking hard on Dean’s bottom lip as the human fought to catch his breath.

“Don’t apologize for that, Ben...fuck, I can’t tell you the last time someone kissed me like that. I’m not sure it’s ever happened honestly,” Dean admitted, smiling against Benny’s lips. “I was serious about bed though, as much as I’m enjoying this...I wanna get out of these scrubs.” 

“Hear ya loud and clear darlin,” he said and picked Dean up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. He followed Dean’s directions to where his bedroom was. Dean wasn’t heavy but he did have to pause here and there to kiss the man breathless again. They were up against a wall with Benny’s mouth latched onto Dean’s neck, sucking a nice bruise against his skin. He dragged the sharp edges of his teeth against the sensitive mark and pulled back with a growl, “You are distracting,” he said with a throat laugh as he continued his path to Dean’s bedroom.

Dean rolled his hips a bit and moaned when he felt the thickness of it pressing against him. “C’mon, put me down...gotta get out of these,” he said, holding onto Benny’s neck until his feet were on the ground again. 

He stripped his shirt off quickly, and went for his pants next. Dean was down to his underwear quickly and he instantly felt better. 

“Now it’s your turn, you want to do it, or you want me to? He asked with a mischievous grin. 

“Be my guest sweetheart,” he grinned lifting his arms as Dean started to yank off his clothes. He got a whiff of his shirt and winced, “Maybe we should shower first,” he laughed, leaning in kiss at Dean’s lips hungrily before going back to his neck to suck at his skin, “Though you do taste good just like this,” he said.

“I had one just before I left work, but the bathroom is that way if you want it and I can grab a quick bite while you’re doing that,” Dean said, pecking softly at Benny’s lips. 

Benny nodded and nuzzled at Dean’s head, “Yeah I should. Sounds redundant with what we’re about to do but...yeah,” Benny chuckled and kissed Dean one more time before heading into the bathroom. It wasn’t hard to figure out the shower and the second he stepped into it he groaned. He easily lost track of time in there as he washed up but his cock never once waned. The taste of Dean on his tongue was a constant reminder of what was waiting for him and once he had his fill of the glorious hot water he got out. He dried off with one of the towels in the bathroom but stepped out naked, leaving the towel on the counter.

Dean swallowed as he saw the full body that had been hidden under the thick jacket and well worn jeans. He’d brought a bottle of Garzine as kind of a joke, but also as protection for Benny when he found the only leftovers in his fridge was the Lemon Garlic Chicken he’d made the night before. 

Most of those thoughts went straight out of his mind though, when he saw the man in front of him. It took him more than a few beats to get back to himself and then he flushed at how long he’d just  _ stared _ at Benny. 

“Here, W-we wouldn’t want a repeat of earlier,” Dean said, handing over the small bottle.

Benny almost disregarded it but could smell the garlic on Dean’s breath. He guzzled the medicine down and then yanked the man in close to kiss hungrily at his mouth. The lingering taste of whatever he’d eaten made him moan, “Thank you for thinking of that,” he grinned and moved to lay back on the bed. His cock was pulsing and standing at attention almost obscenely, mostly from the way Dean had stared at it but he tried to not feel embarrassed.

“C’mon cher,” he said and patted the bed.

Dean went closer until he was standing between Benny’s legs, his boxers still on. “And what if I wanted to stop here?” he asked, gracefully dropping to his knees. “Would that be okay?”

Benny sat up and cupped the sides of Dean’s face to kiss him slowly, “Yeah, it would be okay,” he said nuzzling their noses together, “Do you want to stop here darlin?” he asked.

“Only for a little while,” Dean said with a wink before wrapping his hand around the warm, thick shaft of Benny’s cock and squeezing around it. He tugged at it a few times and licked his lips, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled the tip into his mouth and sucked gently at it, running his tongue along the underside drawing a twitch and shiver from his lover. He took more then, relaxing his jaw a bit so that he could start to bob up and down on the upper half of the man’s impressive length. 

“Ungh, fuck cher,” Benny groaned, leaning back on his hands. Dean’s mouth felt like heaven around his cock. Somehow he managed to keep his eyes open and watched Dean closely, licking his dry lips as the man took more of his shaft into his mouth. 

“Mmm, feels amazing,” he said, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair a bit.

Dean preened a bit at the praise and slowly started to work his hand over what he wasn’t reaching with his mouth. It was still mostly dry though, so Dean grinned internally before he speared his throat with Benny’s cock. He took and took and took until he was almost choking on the tip and then quickly backed off. His spit had coated everything down to the base and he squeezed and pumped it quickly. 

“Fuck, you’re huge. I’ve always been a little bit of a size queen, in my head at least, but this is...this is perfect. Can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Dean confessed, his dick twitching at the thought of it. 

“Then get up here so I can open you up,” Benny grunted, laying back on the bed. He helped Dean maneuver on the bed so that his ass within reach but his own mouth went back to work on Benny’s cock, “Fuck your ass is perfect,” he groaned palming the perky little ass in front of his face, “You got any slick?”

“Yeah, yeah..it’s called lube now, it’s in the drawer over there… along with some other stuff,” Dean said, feeling his cheeks heat again. He wasn’t a blushing fucking virgin but whenever Benny talked his head went all wonky and his knees went weak and he couldn’t remember a time when he wanted anything more than he wanted the man in front of him. 

Benny scrambled for the drawer, ignored the things he didn’t recognize for the bottle inside. He held it out to get Dean’s confirmation and once he did he squeezed some onto his fingers, “Oh...this shit is awesome,” he laughed softly, warming the cool gel between his fingers before circling his middle finger along Dean’s rim.

“You don’t have to go too slow,” Dean suggested, “It’s been a while since I enjoyed a good fucking but I’ve got toys I use on the regular.” 

It felt amazing, Benny’s finger pushing into him. It was warm and real unlike the collection of dildos and vibrators he’d acquired. Dean went up on his knees and spread himself open wider so that Benny had the easiest access possible and it worked to spur him on exactly like he’d wanted. 

“Mmm fucking hell,” Benny growled out, pushing in a second finger with ease. He couldn’t help himself and slapped Dean's ass with his free hand. The noise it created had Benny’s cock twitching, “Fuck you like that sweetheart?” he asked, doing it again just as he grazed at that special spot inside of Dean.

“Ungh,” Dean grunted as his hips bucked off the bed and that jolt of pleasure shocked through him. “Fuck, yes, yes, please I-again, Benny, I need-” 

Benny spanked him a few more times before squeezing the sensitive cheek, “Fuck you are incredibly sexy sweetheart,” he grunted. He leaned in and spit right against his fingers and started to push in a third, “Think you’re almost ready.”

“C’mon, I-I need you, I can take it,” Dean said, before a strangled moan escaped his lips immediately after. Benny was pushing at his prostate like it was a damn trigger but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to feel stuffed full and he knew that Benny’s cock could give him that. 

Benny scissored his fingers a few times before pulling them out. He gave Dean’s ass a few good swats before pushing him off to the side. Dean went to crawl onto his hands and knees but Benny stopped him, “Been too long to stare at the back of your head sweetheart,” he said and flipped Dean over easily. Dean was flushed all over at Benny soaked it up like a sponge, “Fuck you’re beautiful cher.”

  
  


Dean enjoyed the praise, maybe a little too much, but Benny didn't hesitate to spread his legs and fit himself between them like it was where he belonged, like he was coming home. Dean felt that too, and the rawness of that emotion choked him up a bit.

He felt Benny press the tip of his cock against him and rushed to stop him, “Wait, woah, get some lube and...do you need a rubber?” 

“Vampire sweetheart,” Benny laughed but did grab the lube backup to spread some on his cock, “Unless you want me to wear one to keep from getting messy,” he said, stroking his cock slowly. Dean’s eyes tracked the movement and he grinned, squeezing at the head to get some precum to dribble out.

“Ungh, no...no fuck, just get inside me,” Dean groaned, needing to feel every inch of the man’s cock. He sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled as Benny slid into him slow and steady at first, just gently rocking forward. Then it became  _ more _ and Benny had pinned his legs back and was roughly, brutally pounding against him in the most amazing way. 

Dean had somehow been filled with a sweet satisfaction, having never felt so well fucked. And the strangest part of that feeling was that he hadn’t even gotten off yet. “Fuhh-fuck me, yes, yes, Benny, right there. Right there.” 

That wild, feral part of him came rearing back and he let out a loud snarl as he snapped his hips roughly against Dean’s. A little, small part of him was worried he was hurting his new lover but Dean only begged for more and there was no fear in his scent. Benny let that drive him forward and turned his head to nip and bite and the side of Dean’s knee, “Fuck sweetheart, wanna cum on my cock or you want my hand?” he asked slowing a bit to drive his hips forward hard, nearly jolting Dean up the bed.

“This, this is enough,” Dean promised, he was already nearly there. Finding his release was going to be incredibly easy with Benny, not only was the man undeniably gorgeous but he was pounding into him relentlessly, satisfying that bone deep  _ need _ inside of him. “C’mon, more, harder...fuck me, Ben.” 

Benny growled at the plea and pinned Dean down onto the bed and let that wild fury over take him. The room was filled with his moans and Dean’s cries while the bed protested loudly under them. He wanted to spill so deep into that hungry body but refused to until Dean came.

Benny licked at Dean’s ear and began to whisper some of the dirtiest phrases he knew in french and grinned when Dean’s back arched right off the bed.

Dean’s body started to spasm from the delicious combination of feeling  _ Benny _ and that fucking voice. He couldn’t understand anything, and it was still, by far, the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. He lightly touched at Benny’s thigh before grabbing his own leg and pulling it back as tightly as he could just as the rush of orgasm overtook him. 

“Fuck, I’m-fuck, yes, yes, I-Ben-” Dean called out, shuddering through the intense waves of his release. 

“Ungh, yes...Dean! Fuck!” Benny shouted, slamming into Dean a few more times until he came hard inside of him. It felt like it went on forever, even spilling out past his cock to dribble down Dean’s ass. Benny rutted against him a little, both of them moaning at the oversensitivity, “God damn that was perfect,” he grunted, kissing at Dean’s sweaty neck and shoulder.

Dean was still mostly in a haze but he grunted in agreement and managed out a raspy, “Yeah, it was.” 

They stayed there for a few moments, and then longer, and Dean thought it would get awkward but it didn’t. Dean was content to have him exactly where he was and it didn’t seem like Benny was in a rush to pull out. They hummed contentedly until Benny’s dick slipped out of him and Dean let out a small whine. 

He’d never done that before. 

Sure, it might have taken him longer than it should have to realize that he could take a dick up the ass without having to change who he was, but not once had he ever been so disappointed to  _ not _ have a dick in his ass. He told himself it had just been too long since he’d been properly fucked but even his conscious mind wasn’t really buying that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


At some point they ended up falling asleep still tightly wrapped around the other and it was Benny who woke up first. The sun was just about to break over the horizon and he breathed deeply, pulling in the morning air seeping in through the window and Dean’s scent. It was delicious. 

Dean mumbled something and Benny grinned and kissed at the side of Dean’s mouth until the other man woke up. Dean’s knee hiked up between Benny’s legs, brushing against his soft cock. Benny hissed a little but laughed, “Give me a few and we can go again if you want sweetheart,” he laughed softly, rolling over a bit to lay on his back. Though the thought of going again definitely had his dick twitching, he also felt like he could nap for three days. He stretched out his body and smiled when he heard an appreciative moan next to him. Dean was adorable with his still sleep eyes and hair sticking up in every direction but the man was awake enough to be staring at his body.

“Like what ya see darlin?”

“Yeah, a lot…” Dean said, though there was more to it than that. He shook his head and forced himself to push it to the back of his mind. He grinned when he remembered the way he’d found the beautiful man and kissed at his shoulder. “So can I ask you somethin?” 

“Anything,” Benny said with a hum. He wrapped an arm around Dean to pull him closer and started trailing his fingers up and down his back.

“If you didn’t know about Garzine, why in the hell would you eat garlic soaked pizza?” 

Benny snorted out a laugh, “I  _ was _ on my way to that pub across the street to see if they sold blood but the scent of garlic...it’s just like smelling the sweetest blood. A lot of vamps actually love garlic, we just can’t eat the damn stuff or we’ll, well, you saw what happened. Probably didn’t look too attractive droolin all over myself,” Benny laughed, shaking his head.

“I was in nurse mode, didn’t really notice those baby blues until later,” Dean admitted, grinning a little bit. 

“Was that where the  _ worth it _ came from?” he asked, shaking his head. “You know I make one hell of a pizza myself and you could have it without all that swelling up and passing out stuff.” 

Benny thought for a second and then laughed again. He’d completely forgotten he said that, “Yeah. I hadn’t had a decent meal in a long time, mostly fish and whatever I could get along the coast. So yeah, it was worth it. And, it got me to meet you. I call that a win-win situation,” Benny teased.

“How bout now, still hungry?” Dean asked, normally he would have offered something but the man had just inhaled almost a whole pie when Dean had found him. 

“For food or for you?” Benny grinned wolfishly.

Dean chuckled, “Either, honestly...but I was talking about food.” 

“I could eat. Probably should down some of those packets as well,” Benny said with a deep sigh, “C’mon, let me see what you got in your pantry and I’ll make some breakfast for you,” He said leaning in for a kiss. It was meant to be chaste but it turned into something deeper and they were clutching at each other by the time they pulled away for a breath.

“I can cook you know,” Dean offered with a smug grin, only bringing Benny back in for another kiss. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms from his drawer and held out a pair of Sammy’s old sweats to Benny. He wasn’t sure they’d fit, but they had a better shot than anything he might have been able to loan him. 

Then he got to thinking about how those two blood packets should have lasted the vamp a bit longer, two was usually enough to get through an entire day, unless the man had been starving himself. “Benny...how long has it been since you fed?” 

“It’s been a bit cher. Was livin off birds for a while there. Only stepped foot on shore once or twice in the last, twenty years I guess but those packet things weren’t available. The one time I tried to get a blood bag I was chased out,” Benny explained with a shrug.

Dean was shocked to see the man still standing, 

“I don’t-I don’t know how you’ve done it..” Dean said, still feeling his eyes widen further. “Do you...would it help if I-If I let you?” 

Benny spun around so quick to stare at Dean he nearly tripped over his own feet, “That...I only take from someone who’s completely willing. It’s not something I take lightly,” he said softly. The idea of drinking from Dean had his heart racing but he swallowed it down. If Dean had any doubts whatsoever, Benny would refuse. He could survive off those packets.

“Well,” Dean said, taking in a deep breath. “I trust you not to turn me or drain me dry so if you need it, it’s there,” he said, though it sounded more like a promise than an offer. The man was clearly deficient if two packets had only managed to last him a couple hours. Feeding off Dean wouldn’t magically solve the issue, but it would slow his appetite a bit. 

Benny closed his eyes, the scent of Dean’s blood pumping faster through his veins pulling at every inch of him. He licked his lips and shook his head, “Let me make you breakfast first,” he whispered, slowing his breathing and giving Dean a small smile, “And yeah, I heard you the first time cher. But you’ve done so much for me, let me cook for you,” he said.

“Okay, if that’s going to make you feel better, have at it...but  _ I’m _ making the coffee,” Dean teased, smacking at Benny’s still bare behind. Before calling out over his shoulder, “And get some pants on!” 

Benny laughed, reaching for the pants Dean had tossed at him a few minutes ago. He pulled them on and slowly followed after Dean. It was dark through the house but Benny could see everything clearly. The place was gorgeous with all it’s wide open spaces and soft cream walls. There were pictures everywhere and Benny stopped to appreciate a few of them on his way. He grinned at all the younger versions of Dean, happy and smiling up at the camera. Before going into the kitchen he looked around some more.

Dean steadily worked his way through the steps of getting the coffee on. Sam had bought him a fancy machine that made it one cup at a time but he felt like he needed three himself and wasn’t sure if Benny wanted one or not but brewing a full pot wouldn’t go to waste. He moaned a bit at the smell of the beans grinding, it was heavenly and he couldn’t wait to get a warm cup of it.

“Pantry’s that way, I’ll be here if you need help finding anything,” he grinned, moving out of the way to slip in behind Benny and wrap around him.

Benny grinned, rubbing at Dean’s arms a bit, “Was just looking around your beautiful home Dean,” he said softly, moving towards the kitchen. He laughed a little as Dean stayed suckered to his back. Benny of course didn’t mind, he loved having him close like this. He rummaged through the pantry, grabbing things here and there as they talked about Dean’s home, which now Benny knew was actually called a condo. 

After getting everything he needed he began to make cajun style omelettes, loaded with veggies, spices and any meat he could find in the fridge.

“Can you make me a cup of that coffee cher?” He asked, turning a bit to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “Instead of sugar I’ll take one of those packets in it.”

Dean almost winced, just thinking about it but if that’s what Benny needed, he’d make sure he got it. The thought of drinking it himself though, was completely unappealing. 

“Sure thing,” he said, grabbing a packet from the fridge and stirring it into the warm coffee he’d poured in his favorite mug. He didn’t want to think about why he saved that one for Benny but it didn’t stop his brain from trying to force it on him. 

“Mmm, this smells amazing,” Dean offered, “What is this?  _ Mar-jor-um?  _ I didn’t even know I had this.” 

Benny chuckled, “It’s one of the best spices out there,” he said and flipped over the Omelettes carefully. They were so full it took some extra skill to not have them fall apart. He grabbed at the coffee and groaned as he took a long sip. He sent a silent thank you to Lizzy for creating those amazing little packets and placed the mug back down, “Almost done,” he said.

“Want me to make some toast?” Dean asked, though the smell of the food was enough of a temptation he wasn’t sure he’d need the carbs. 

“Sure, I’ll take some,” he said and scooped them out of the pan onto the waiting plates next to him, “Mmm, damn. Still know how to make a mean omelette,” he grinned, going over to the fridge to hunt down a bottle of ketchup. He wasn’t used to the plastic but shrugged it off as he grabbed the butter and jelly for the toast as well.

Dean popped four pieces of bread into the double toaster, pushing the setting to on two, unlike the heathen Sammy. When he visited he made ‘toast’ that was room temperature bread with the tiniest bit of color on the outside. He’d tried many times to convince his brother that  _ golden brown _ was the proper way to eat it but, no dice. 

When he got everything on the table except for their plates which he put beside the stove, Dean smiled and kissed at the side of Benny’s neck a bit. “Mmm, now I’m hungry.”

“Good,” Benny grinned, “Hope you like it cher,” he said and followed Dean to the table. 

Dean nodded, biting into the toast first with a wicked grin, though he quickly chewed it as Benny fondly rolled his eyes at him. “It smells amazing, I’m sure it’s going to taste just as good,” Dean said, before cutting a small piece of the side and blowing at it a couple times before pushing it past his lips. 

When the strange spices hit his tongue, Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and he barely held back a moan. “It is, it’s amazing, better than amazing,” he said, still chewing a little before he swallowed it down. 

Benny smiled brightly and cut off his own piece with his fork before scooping it into his mouth. The flavors exploded on his tongue and he groaned, “So good. Better than that pizza yesterday,” he grinned, winking at Dean before dipping it his next piece into the ketchup he had on his plate.

  
“That’s so weird,” Dean teased, “I’ve never seen anyone eat ketchup on their eggs.” 

“Ketchup is for fries or burgers when you don’t have tomato…” he paused, savoring another bite of the omelette. 

“To each their own cher,” Benny laughed. They continued to eat, teasing each other here and there until all their food was done and they were leaning back with shared groans, “Damn, I haven’t had a meal this filling in a long time,” Benny said closing his eyes with a hum.

“Oh, so now you’re  _ not _ hungry anymore?” Dean asked, a small grin pulling at the corner of his lips. “We could always take a walk down to the beach or go back to sleep for a few more hours. I don’t have to be at work till later.” 

“Oh sweetheart that hunger is never sated and I have a feeling it just got even worse,” Benny grinned, eyeing as much of Dean’s body as he could with the table in the way, “Whichever you wanna do I’m down,” he said.

“In that case, let’s go back to bed...I’ve got some plans for you.”

* * *

“Yeah, thanks. I appreciate you callin Phillip,” Benny smiled and hung up the phone. Just as he got up to stretch out his back the door opened to the condo and he got a brush of Dean’s scent against his nose.

“Hey cher,” he called out turning towards the door just as Dean passed through it.

“Hey...how’d it go?” Dean asked, he’d always thought that Phillip was a kind man, a good man. But when it came to those in the spotlight, you could never really be sure and Dean wouldn’t stand for anything or anyone hurting Benny; not even his own damn family.

“Good, good. I had no idea he’d become this,” Benny laughed gesturing to the old and new magazine articles and covers that his cousin Phillip had graced over the years. Apparently, the man he knew twenty years ago changed the moment Lizzy had been killed. Created some tv show where he gave expert advice about products and even counseled people either over the phone or on live Tv. 

They’d talked on the phone for a while and even though the conversation had been stilted, Phillip agreed to meet up with him in Louisiana to help Benny get his affairs in order, including the family home that now belonged solely to him since he was the last with the Lafitte namesake.

“How was your shift?” Benny asked.

“Good, well no- it was long, but not too bad. Helped save a Kitsune today, the first time I’ve ever seen one of those in person,” Dean said, before adding, “She was nice…” 

Benny blinked a few times, “A nice...Kitsune? Is that even possible?” he teased getting up from the couch to close the distance between them.

“You’d be surprised what’s out there now, Ben. Humans were terrified for years once the Supernatural made itself known but once the dust settled, it was easy to see that the good outnumbered the bad, just like anything else.” 

Dean allowed the man to kiss him because he could see the need in his eyes, but he pulled away to finish what he was saying. “You start putting people in boxes and no matter how you label the boxes there’s always going to be some assholes in the group. White/Black, Gay/Straight, Christian/Atheist. It’s all about balance, there’s always gonna be enough good people to counteract the bad. It’s just taken them a while to gather the strength to come out of the shadows.” 

Benny smiled, “I like it when you get defensive for us,” he said, nuzzling their foreheads together before taking a step back to clean up his mess he’d left on Dean’s coffee table.

“I was gonna head down to Louisiana on Friday, if you still wanted to come with me?” he asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah absolutely,” Dean grinned, looking forward to spending more time with Benny. It hadn’t been long, barely twenty four hours but he felt a connection to the man that he’d never felt before. “It’s been a couple years since I’ve had a real road trip. Just gotta tell work I’m goin and give my baby a once over and we’ll be good to go.” 

Benny sighed a little with relief. He was sure he could figure it out himself but having Dean with him would not only help him navigate but he wouldn’t feel so alone. But the most important and scariest was how attached he’d become. He finished cleaning up his mess and sat on the couch arm, “I appreciate you comin with me darlin. Means a lot,” he said.

Dean shrugged, trying and failing miserably at nonchalance. “I’m here as long as you want me,” he said, trying to busy his eyes with something,  _ anything _ that meant he didn’t have to see the look on Benny’s face. Was it too much? He wasn’t sure but it was true all the same. 

Benny got up slowly and approached Dean much the same. When he was close enough he gently tipped up Dean’s face by his chin, “Careful cher, it might be a long time,” he said with a soft smile. It was meant to be a teasing remark but fell a little flat.

“That might be okay with me too,” Dean said, though that ‘might’ was one hell of an exaggeration. He’d be more than okay with Benny wanting him, keeping him, for as long as he wanted. It was stupid, he’d never cared about anyone so quickly but from the first moment he stopped looking at Benny like he was a damn patient, it was like everything inside him was screaming, ‘Yes, this one, this one.’ 

Benny closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Dean’s temple, nuzzling him a bit before kissing at Dean’s lips, “Is there anything that you need to do right now?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think there is,” Dean said, nibbling softly against the plump bottom of Benny’s lips. “You need to let me take care of you,” he said, not hesitating as he pulled his lover into the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. “Need you to let me give you what you’ve been wanting but are too afraid to take.”

Benny groaned at the sight of all that tanned skinned and couldn’t help suckering himself to Dean’s back, his lips instantly finding their way to his lover’s neck, “Don’t wanna hurt you sweetheart,” he whispered dragging his hands all over Dean’s arms, chest and stomach.

“I’m not gonna mind a little pain, Ben...not for this, not for you,” Dean said, feeling more vulnerable than he had since Rhonda Hurley got him into her pink panties. It was a raw feeling that made him feel weird inside his skin but only because he knew how quick he must have been moving to suggest that there was already so much different between Benny and literally every past lover he’d ever had. 

He turned around so that he could look the man in the eye and he smiled. “Let me give you this, let me sustain you, I want to be the reason that spark of life comes back to you.”

Benny leaned in and kissed him until Dean was gasping for air, even then Benny only allowed him to suck in some air before he was surging forward again. His clothes fell in a heap next to the bed before walking Dean backwards towards the bed. He didn’t let Dean sit down though, he shifted them until he could and then he was pulling Dean onto his lap, “You sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“Yes, I trust you Benny Lafitte, now feed on me already,” he teased, wrapping a warm hand around Benny’s cock and groaning at how hard it had gotten so quickly. Dean wanted nothing more than to feel it inside him but more importantly he wanted to take care of Benny and right then, that meant baring his neck and giving him what he needed.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Benny groaned before catching Dean’s lips in a biting kiss. He yanked at Dean’s hips to get them as close as possible before kissing his way to Dean’s neck. It smelled so sweet, almost intoxicating with how fast Dean’s blood was pumping through his veins. Part of it was nerves, the other was excitement. Benny focused on the later and licked up Dean’s neck as their hips began to rut forward.

“Feel so good cher,” Benny growled next to his ear. He waited until Dean was distracted and lost in the pleasure of their cocks rubbing against each other to sink his fangs deep into his neck.

Dean had expected pain, had expected to feel dizzy a bit like he’d just donated to the red cross but somehow it was unlike anything he could have planned for. There was a thrill that came with it, a bone-deep satisfaction that he couldn’t even name, just raw release even though his orgasm was still building. He could have never imagined he’d enjoy it, let alone that it would push him closer to an orgasm than anything he’d ever done before. 

He rolled his hips a few times, trying to get more of the delicious pressure against his cock. 

Eventually he gave up and just took both of their cocks and began to stroke as quickly as the fit of his hand would allow, which was barely anything at all due to the thickness of Benny’s shaft.

Benny grunted as he pulled away as gently as he could. He had to stop himself before he took too much but it was difficult. Dean had the sweetest blood he’d ever had. It was something of an urban legend with his kind. That a certain person’s blood could call to them like a damn beacon. He guessed it wasn’t so much a legend after all. 

Benny licked up the trail of blood that dribbled from the bite mark and licked right over that too. His saliva helped close the wound and Benny groaned as the feeling of Dean’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks came back in full focus.

“You still good from this morning?” Benny asked, reaching around to tease at Dean’s hole.

“Should be, just...ungh, you up for it?” Dean asked, there was something about the way Benny looked that made him wonder if it had been too much, or maybe not enough. 

“I’m always up for it when it comes to you,” Benny smiled and reached out for the lube in the drawer. It was getting dangerously low and made a mental note to ask Dean later where they could get more. He made quick work of getting the slick on his fingers and opening Dean up enough for him to slide in. 

“Fuck that feels amazing every time,” Benny groaned as Dean sunk down on his cock. He was still rolling around in the high that was Dean’s blood and now he had his lover wrapped all around him. His fingers gripped at Dean’s waist, helping him to move as he lapped up any trace of lingering blood on his neck.

There was a slight pressure to taking Benny’s cock, it pushed against the walls of his hole in a way nobody else had done and that meant even more pleasure for him as the man pushed deeper. It was almost too much until Dean started working his hips and used his knees on the bed to push himself up and down on the long shaft, working his hips a bit and clenching around the man as he neared the tip, not wanting to even risk the chance that he’d slide out, before pulling him back in again. 

“Fuck, love riding your cock, feels like it’s splitting me open in the best way,” Dean said, dropping himself back down so quickly that he felt Benny’s balls bounce up against him.

“Ungh fucking hell,” Benny grunted, laying back so he could watch Dean’s body move above him. His feet were still planted on the floor and used it to leverage himself up as Dean came down. It created some of the best sounds that had Benny surging towards the edge, “God damn you look so good like this,” Benny groaned. It wasn’t a lie or even something to fluff Dean’s ego. The man was an adonis but as he rode Benny with that bite mark on his neck Benny nearly turned ferrel for his lover again.

As those calloused fingers wrapped around his waist, Dean lost what little control he had and let Benny’s strong hands bring him up and down with a force he hadn’t thought possible. He didn’t know if it was vamp strength or just  _ Benny _ , but he didn’t care, he just wanted no, needed more. 

“Fuck, that’s it, right there, Ben-right-ungh, Don’t stop.” 

Benny couldn’t tear his eyes away as they raced towards their orgasms. He was hell bent on making Dean cum first though. He enjoyed the sounds and the way Dean’s entire body flushed for him to miss it while going through his own. Sure enough there was a tight clench around his cock and that cry exploded out of Dean’s chest as he came all over Benny’s stomach.

He surged up and kissed at Dean’s parted lips as he chased after his own orgasm only to fall over the edge not even two seconds later.

Dean grunted as he was filled up beyond his wildest dreams. He was warm and sated, practically limp from the intensity of his release. He pressed his forehead to Benny’s sweat slick chest and groaned, “Fuck, that’s...ungh, that’s almost too good,” he said, his voice rough from overuse. 

All Benny could do at the moment was nod but he did manage to hold Dean closer, not caring for a second they were a mess and desperately needed to clean up. He was still buried within Dean and though Dean had shown the displeasure first, Benny hated when he slipped out of him, losing that connection with his lover.

“Can’t believe it’s only been a day,” he said softly.

“I know,” Dean said, though it started to feel all too real again. Surely he was moving too fast, his damn heart usually knew better but it was like one  _ real _ look at the man was all it had taken. “I don’t do this, not usually. I mean I’ve had one night stands, don’t get me wrong but I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you, never felt like this before, not for anyone. 

Benny swallowed hard and looked into Dean’s face even though he tried to avoid Benny’s eyes. He cupped his chin and gently made him, “I know exactly what you mean cher. I’ve been around a lot longer than I’d like to admit and during all that time I’ve only fallen in love once. And that was with my wife when I was human. After her, I never felt that way again, and started to think I never could. But I’m beginning to feel that way with you,” he said just above a whisper.

Dean felt himself start to shake and he didn’t know why until there was a tear sliding down his cheek. It had been so long, so  _ fucking _ long since he’d had anyone that gave a damn about him other than Sam and Sam was on the other side of the country with his wife and his white picket fences apple pie life. Sure, Dean had gotten a place and he worked his ass off at his job, saving people was  _ everything _ to him, had been  _ everything _ for years and now to suddenly feel like there might be something else in his life, it was just too much. 

Benny slowly sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean, cradling the man to his chest as Dean sniffled. He didn’t ask, didn’t have to. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Dean was alone out here in Florida with no family and maybe a couple of people he called friends. His comment from earlier about one night stands made Benny’s chest burn. It didn’t bother him that Dean was crying softly against his shoulder, that he was clinging to Benny like he was a lifeline. He cherished this little moment that he was able to comfort his new love and began to sing softly in french to him. It was a little lullaby he used to sing to his own daughter and smiled when the tremors in Dean’s body lessened. 

“Sorry, sorry I-,” Dean didn’t really have an excuse, he’d been holding too much in and apparently that meant when the first person that showed him the smallest hint of affection, he could unload on them like a crazy person. 

“I don’t know, I don’t usually do this either…” he said, backing away in shame.

Benny didn’t let him get too far, “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Cher. Nothing. I know it’s a lot and too soon but please, don’t shy away from me,” he said pleadingly.

“I’m not-I’m not going anywhere I just need-, I need a second...to process,” Dean said, feeling as if he was ready to crawl out of his skin. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower and then you can go after me if you want,” he said, pausing and letting Benny breathe in his scent while he did the same. It was a comfort but he still needed a few minutes alone, just a short moment to himself. 

“What do you say to pizza? My homemade is about ten times better than Gino’s,’ he said, a genuine smile etching onto his lips as he remembered the way they’d met. 

“I’d love that. Go take your shower,” Benny said trying to stop the way his traitorous heart plummeted. It wasn’t a dismissal or an ask to leave but he couldn't help it. He gave Dean a smile and helped him crawl off his lap, moving away to give the man some space. To keep his mind off of it he went to work stripping the bed to replace the soiled sheets with some clean ones.

Dean didn’t spend long in the shower he’d already started to feel a little better before he even climbed in, and he knew Benny wasn’t happy. It wasn’t in a controlling or dickheaded way, the man could just see that he was pulling back and it was clear to Dean that he didn’t want that, which actually made things all that much easier. At least he wasn’t alone in this, it wasn’t  _ just _ him feeling overwhelmed.

He got out and dried off quickly, double checking the bite mark in the mirror. It was barely indistinguishable from a run of the mill hickey, which was somehow a relief and a disappointment at the same time.

“It’s all yours,” Dean said, stepping into the bedroom for only a moment before pulling Benny into a deep kiss. When he finally pulled away gasping, he grinned and nipped at the corner of the man’s perfect mouth. “I’m still here, still yours, just needed a minute.” 

Benny nodded, giving Dean’s perfect lips a few pecks, “I know cher. It does scare me too,” he admitted softly. He took another moment to look into those impossible green eyes and felt himself smile before heading into the bathroom for his own shower.

Dean went downstairs to get the ingredients out and get to work on the crust so it would have a little bit to raise while he browned the hamburger and sausage. He was going to load it up with meat and veggies, given Benny’s preference and he melted down some butter and browned it with garlic to use in place of oil for coating the dough and pan. 

He was sauteeing the vegetables in the brown butter sauce when Benny stepped into the kitchen. 

“Already smells fantastic in here,” Benny smiled walking into the kitchen in the same borrowed sweats he had worn the night before. He needed to buy more clothing before they left for Louisiana, the clothes he’d brought with him on the boat were well worn and falling apart at the seams. He couldn’t go back home looking like that.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” he asked.

“I’m scheduled, but I don’t  _ have  _ to…” Dean said, and when Benny gave him a confused look, Dean bit his lip and admitted the truth. “I’ve been here a little over two years and I haven’t taken one vacation day. I’ve worked several double shifts so the others could get home to their families for this or that. I’ve got time saved up and if you wanted me to take a couple weeks I could make it happen, I just need to know what you need.”

“Well...only take the time if you want to cher but...I can’t keep borrowin your clothes. And I can’t go home lookin like a rag a muffin,” Benny explained with a sigh, “I need help getting a new wardrobe and to get to that bank Phillip called The Chase or somethin? Said he’d have an account set up for me there and he was gonna put some of my money in it,” he said.

“Let me cover this, we can do online shopping,” Dean said, “You can get it back to me when we get to Louisiana or whatever. Something tells me you’re not ready for a trip to Costco or Walmart, much less a shopping mall…” 

Dean smiled up at the man, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m doing okay. I can afford to get you what you need and I might even grab a couple things for myself. It’s been a while since I wore anything that wasn’t jeans or scrubs.” 

Benny flushed, nodding a little shyly. That he was definitely not used to. Someone wanting to help take care of him. He was always the one to take care of the other person. It was nerve wracking but if he was being honest, he kind of liked it. He smiled at Dean and gave him a soft kiss, “That sounds good. But I still have to go to that bank tomorrow to finalize whatever Phillip did. If you don’t mind of course.”

“Whatever you need to do is good with me, Ben. I’ll go trade shifts around and just take some time off, I deserve it,” he said, honestly believing it for the first time in a long time. It felt good to have something outside of himself and his work to care about. “Grab the pizza stone for me, it’s the big round heavy thing on top of the fridge, It’s gonna do wonders for this crust.” 

Benny nodded, pressing a kiss to the bite mark on Dean’s neck before doing as he was asked. After that he stood by watching as Dean created what would turn out to be a mouthwatering pizza. And he was right, just the scent alone was a hundred times better than that place he got sick at.

“You want a beer or anything?” he asked, heading to the fridge.

“Sure, I can get you more packets if you need them, before we head out,” Dean said, flushing a bit, “Or I could...y’know, that was nice, I mean.” 

Benny grinned as he sauntered back to the table to set the beers down. He moved behind Dean and leaned down to kiss along the mark he’d left behind, “It was. More than nice even but only if you’re okay with it sweetheart. The next time I won’t have to take so much,” he said nipping at Dean’s ear a bit.

“There’s something about your blood that practically sings to me, it’s more sustaining than even those packets but we should take some with just in case. I don’t want you to become weak or sick,” he said, moving to sit back down in his chair.

“I don’t…I didn’t even get light headed, and usually I do,” Dean said before Benny’s head snapped up to him, “I meant, when I donate, but it uh, I didn’t feel bothered by it at all really.” 

Dean pulled the sizzling meat from the warm stove caps and moved it over so that he could get to work on the crust. He wanted it to be light and crispy and in order to do that he’d have to bake it once before topping it. 

“Still, I’m not taking more from you than necessary,” he said, taking a swig of his beer, “Might have to wait until we’re in Louisiana for me to feed from you again. Somethin about you being in my old bedroom spread out on that four poster bed...Mmm,” Benny smirked giving Dean a wink.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Dean answered, smiling up at the gorgeous man. He was still hardly able to believe that he’d been lucky enough to find and help Benny that night. It made him want to give thanks to a deity he wasn’t sure he believed in. 

Benny laughed softly and finished drinking up his beer as he watched Dean flit around the kitchen. It was a level of domesticity that he hadn’t had since he was human and married to Keira. He found himself smiling to himself as he relaxed, allowing for this good feeling to swim all around him.

“Should be done in about twelve more minutes,” he offered, putting the stone into the oven to melt up the cheese. He had to stay nearby to turn the broiler on in a bit but he was happy to set the timer and spend that first ten minutes making out with Benny. 

The taste of beer on his tongue was a little refreshing, Dean hadn’t made time to drink his own yet but the bitter flavor was even more welcome from Benny’s mouth. When he couldn’t breathe anymore, Benny pulled away and Dean sucked in air with a wide grin. “How does that surprise me every single time? I keep low key thinking I’m overreacting to it but no, it really is that damn good.” 

Benny chuckled, dragging his hands up and down Dean’s back and over his hips. Having the man sitting in his lap as they waited for the food to cook felt almost too good and didn’t want to let Dean back up. He ended up letting him go though, “I know what you mean. If you didn’t need to breathe I’d just kiss you all day long with no breaks,” he grinned.

“You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?” Dean said, his mouth splitting into a wide grin, “Somehow though, I’m still sitting here debating being turned, just for that.” 

It was a joke, they both knew he had no desire whatsoever to be turned, but the opportunity to keep Benny’s mouth on his for an eternity was gaining more appeal for it than it ever had before. 

Benny laughed, rising up from his chair to crowd Dean up against the counter, “Nah, I like the little sounds you make when you’re all breathless. Would miss that too much,” he said kissing him deeply for a minute. As Dean checked on the pizza Benny hopped up on the counter next to him and smiled. There had never been an appeal to turn to someone, to force them into the same fate he had to face. Though Dean did make the idea cross his mind once or twice, he would never do it. 

“Ah yes, that’s what I’m talking about,” Dean said, mostly to himself though he did hear Benny chuckling beside him. “Just a little longer and I’ll have that mozzarella browned and bubbling.

He shut the door and turned the broiler on, squeezing at Benny’s knee on his way to the pantry to grab some potato chips. He popped the bag and tossed a couple into his mouth before offering Benny the bag. He was more than a little excited to have Benny taste the pizza. It wasn’t the first time he’d cooked for them but it was one of his top five recipes and he really hoped the man enjoyed it.

“Okay, that should do it…” he said, opening the oven door to see the cheese bubbling up like he’d hoped. 

“Now, is that a pie, or is that a pie?” Dean grinned, carefully putting the pizza down on the butcher block island. 

“Well, at least it  _ looks _ better than that other one I had,” Benny teased with a smirk, laughing as he dodged a smack from Dean. He slid off the counter and waited impatiently for Dean to slice it up and when he only put one on Benny’s plate he playfully glared at him.

“Cher...really? C’mon,” he laughed.

“Try it first,” Dean smirked, “Try it and tell me it’s not the best pizza you’ve ever tasted, how old are you even-, no don’t answer that, I stand by it. It’s still gonna be the best… taste it,” Dean said, gesturing him toward the plate, not even bothering with dishing his own out yet. 

“I’ll tell you what, you can guess how old I am or roughly the year, I’ll give you a reward,” Benny grinned and picked up his slice to blow on a little. Once it was a bit cooler he took a bite and growled low in this throat.

“God damn,” he mumbled before taking another huge bite.

“Fuck if I know,” Dean said, he knew quite a bit about the human side of the Lafitte family but not much about Phillip beyond what everyone knew, and hadn’t known Benny even existed until he found him nearly passed out on the sidewalk. Still basic math pinned him to around a hundred and thirty. “Well I know Elizabeth was twenty seven when she passed, and I’m guessin it’s been at least twenty years since you’ve been stateside, so that’s forty seven, then there’s another twenty years or so between generations, unless your family were popping babies out in their teens. I’mma say roughly 1891, which would make you somewhere around 127 years old.” 

_ “Fuck _ ,” he said, after he realized how long Benny had actually been around. 

Benny snorted at the wide eyed look Dean was giving him, “Damn close cher. 125 this year,” he said with a sad smile. He snagged another piece and took a bite, letting the taste of amazing pizza and Dean’s lingering scent bring back the happier feelings he had from earlier.

“You okay sleepin with a crypt keeper?” he grinned.

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about you trading me in for a younger model while I’m still kickin’ at least,” Dean teased dropping a couple more pieces onto Benny’s plate before grabbing a few for himself and dumping some of the chips into a bowl for them to share. 

“Wanna watch something while we eat? You’ve missed out on some damn good movies.” 

“Sure, whatever you wanna watch is fine with me cher,” he said. He tried to eat slowly, he really did but he just couldn't help himself. By the time Dean had the movie in Benny was already starting on his third piece, “It’s a damn good thing I can’t gain weight,” he laughed.

“I’m not so lucky but don’t think that means you get that other slice of mine,” Dean teased, before popping a chip into his mouth. 

“So what kind of movies you like? Action? Westerns? Action/Westerns?...Chick flicks?” he added, “Pretty sure Sammy left a couple of those around here somewhere.” 

“I like comedy to be honest. Like all those campy movies that came out in the 80’s, loved em. Favorite was Monster Squad,” Benny smiled as he grabbed a few chips for himself, “Though I did have a major boner for Sam Elliot.”

“Who didn’t,” Dean said with a grin. “Hell that old man’s still kickin’ around and I gotta say, he’s still pretty damn hot.” 

They shared a laugh but Dean dug through his library until he found something Benny might like and popped it in. He didn’t choose something that was exactly  _ current _ but it was a good comedy and it was likely Benny hadn’t seen it unless he’d had access to movies wherever he’d been staying for the last twenty years. 

Benny froze when he saw a flash of cartoons and then a little movie that Dean told him was called a pixar short. Usually he didn’t bother with cartoons but this, this was incredibly fascinating. The art work alone was mind blowing and he found himself forgetting about his plate and moving closer to sit down on the couch.

“Oh wow, this is amazing,” Benny said as the first shot of the movie he now knew was called Wall-E came on.

‘It’s pretty neat for something without actual dialogue,” Dean said, smiling. “I was actually surprised when I heard that, it was so well made I hadn’t even realized that there weren't any words in it.” 

Benny laughed a little and then found himself damn near pissing himself at the little robots antics. He was completely enthralled by the movie and even got overly emotional towards the end when he got crushed and forgot who Eve was.

By the end of it Dean was curled up by his side and Benny was smiling ear to ear as they watched the sketches in the credits, “I’m so blown away by that,” he said softly.

“Yeah, not exactly a happy ending but good nonetheless,” Dean answered, kissing gently at the side of Benny’s face.

“Okay, okay...let me introduce you to the world of online shopping, then maybe I’ll introduce you to the masterpiece that is  _ Cars _ ,” he said, chuckling to himself. It probably was one of his favorite animated movies though, and that was a long list. 

  
  


* * *

The drive had been fun and a lot more peaceful than Dean had expected. The look on Benny’s face when he met  _ Baby _ had been more than enough to satisfy him for a long time to come. They’d sorted everything out at the bank and finalized whatever paperwork Phillip had sent and the next thing he knew they were less than five miles outside of New Orleans. 

“Excited?” 

Benny nodded, “And nervous. My cousin’s a good guy but I feel pretty inadequate compared to him,” he laughed, looking out the window. It hadn’t changed much, not even after the hurricane Dean had told him about. He could see where they had rebuilt but the overall ambiance was still very much the same.

“Nothin’ against Phillip, he’s done a lotta good for a lotta people. But in my opinion, it ain’t about what you do when people are watchin’,” Dean said with a shrug. “To me, what really makes someone a good person, is what they choose to do when they’re alone, when nobody would notice.” Dean waited a beat and then continued, “Making the right choices when they’re not easy. That’s when you find out who you are.” 

Benny had to agree, “I just hope he’s not just the face on the T.V. I do know he donates a lot of his money that he earns from that show to foundations like M.A.D.D.” 

The moment they entered the city Benny could feel it in his bones. He rolled down his window and sighed deeply at all the different smells filtering towards his nose. From the wet trees, to the cajun cooking he was almost overwhelmed by it all. He hadn’t been home in so long, “We’re walking along the strip tonight after we get things taken care of,” Benny said with a huge smile.

“Sounds good to me,” Dean agreed, and pressed the pedal down a bit further. Whether he was trying to get Benny home faster or to speed up the day, he couldn’t tell, but something was drawing him in.

Dean followed the directions Benny gave him to a large house that loomed on a hillside by the Bayou. It looked a bit like a cross between a victorian manor and one of those old plantation homes. He whistled his appreciation. “Damnn, this is  _ nice _ .” 

  
  


“It’s been renovated over the years but the main heart of the house is still the same,” Benny looked down a bit bashfully and then smiled, “Me and my daddy built it with a few of his brothers,” he said softly. He looked up at the house and felt a deep sense of pride that this home,  _ his _ home was still standing and no matter what, there would always be a Lafitte who lived inside. Now it would be him.

“It’s gorgeous, Benny...it really is,” Dean said, the closer he looked, the more truth to the statement. It had a wrap around balcony that would have cost him millions in florida, not to mention the lush greenery that was nothing like his place. Sure, the ocean had it’s appeal, when he had time to actually look at it, but it had been a long time since Dean saw the beauty of his own home the same way he had looked at Benny’s. 

Benny was eager to get out of the car but the gate was slow to open and soon they were driving along the path to circle in front of the house. The fountain that sat in the middle of the circular drive was off and he frowned. He’d look at it later to make sure it wasn’t broken. It had been a gift to his wife to celebrate the birth of their first born son Elijah. When Lorna, their daughter had been born Benny had built and planted the grove of pomegranate trees in the backyard for her. Over the years other fruit trees had been added in, making it larger and even more beautiful than he’d planned.

He got out of the car and took in a deep breath. He could smell the fruit and smiled. The house had a full staff that were taken care of by the family’s money and that included grounds keepers.

“Welcome to my home cher,” he said, holding his hand out once Dean was out of the car and walking towards him.

“Wow, I uh...I kinda feel underdressed,” he said, genuinely feeling a lot of things, starting with unworthy. What it must have meant to Benny to be back though, he couldn’t imagine. It was almost as if he could hear the footprints of all the Lafitte’s that came with the one standing beside him. Swallowing hard he tried not to let it overwhelm him.

Benny smiled softly and took Dean’s hand, “You look perfect cher,” he said and kissed his cheek before leading the way up the steps. He looked to his right and paused. The porch swing was still there and he knew if he looked close enough, the initials of him and his wife would still be there along with his children’s and grandchildren's and so on. It was old and probably would fall apart if they sat in it now but it held just as much history as the rest of the house.

Before he could reach for the door knob the door was pulled open to reveal his cousin Phillip. He looked a lot different than he did the last time Benny saw him but the hazel eyes and lazy smile were still much the same.

“Benjamin, welcome home,” Phillip said, quickly embracing his cousin.

Benny hugged Phillip tightly and pulled away with a laugh, “This is Dean,” he said, pulling Dean up beside him.

Phillip turned appraising eyes towards the human and nodded, “The boyfriend you told me about?” he asked and smiled wide when Benny nodded.

Dean flushed at the  _ b- _ word but fought it off with an awkward scratch to the back of his neck before he awkwardly held out his other hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Phillip shook his hand and moved out of the way to let the two of them inside, “It hasn’t changed much. Beth and Lizzie did some upgrades of course but other than that, everything is pretty much the same. I had the staff clean up your bedroom though. Didn’t think you’d want to sleep on a bed covered in an inch of dust,” Phillip teased.

Benny laughed, “Thanks cuz. We’re gonna go put our stuff down and then join ya in the parlor yeah?” he asked. Phillip nodded and without another word turned on his heel to head off in that direction. 

Dean waited until Phillip was quite a bit a way before turning to Benny and excitedly bouncing on his toes. “So I may or may not be totally freaking out that I just met Phillip Jackson, I mean holy crap...I mean I don’t watch his show much or anything but I’m a  _ nurse _ and he’s Phillip freakin Jackson!” 

“I can sign your stethoscope if you’d like!” Phillip shouted, poking his head back out to grin at Dean.

“Gah!” Dean said, jumping back a bit, making Benny chuckle. 

_ ‘“Freakin’ Vamp Hearing,”  _ he grumbled under his breath playfully shoving against Benny which only made the man laugh even harder. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up...maybe I’ll just take one of these other rooms and have a bed all to myself.” 

“Ah, c’mon cher, I was just playin,” Benny grinned, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist to pull him in closer, “You’d get all lonely in that bed by yourself,” he said.

‘Maybe,” he agreed, “But don’t test me.” 

They made their way up the stairs and down a fairly long hallway coming to a stop in front of a set of french doors. Dean groaned at the beautiful wood trip and crystal knobs. Watching HGTV had been a recent passtime of his and there hadn’t been one disappointment since he’d stepped inside Benny’s house. Sure, parts of it were well worn and a little weathered but a little bit of money and time and it could be one of the most beautiful places he’d ever set foot, if it wasn’t already. 

“It’s not much but this is my bedroom,” he said and opened the doors. He’d have to thank Phillip again for thinking ahead and not only cleaning it up but airing out the room as well.The balcony doors were opened letting in the fresh crisp air. The sheer privacy drapes swayed a bit from the four poster bed, sweeping along the dark hardwood floor.

There was an old dark oak dresser along with his wife’s old vanity. All of her jewelry, combs and brushes sat neatly on the top as if she would come out any second to get ready for the day. He dropped his bag onto the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed and turned to watch Dean look around.

‘I uh, I mean I’m no princess or anything but you don’t feel weird...bringing me in here?” Dean asked, feeling the ghost of Benny’s late wife all throughout the room. Traces of her life, her time with him, still hanging on every surface. It made him feel just a little weird. Still...he figured it was ten times worse for Benny, but maybe he was wrong, the man looked at home at least.

“Nah. Kiera lived a long, happy life. It took a long time for me to get over her passion but it was either accept that she was human or...join her. She made me promise not to do that. To continue to live and watch our family grow. She was a good woman and I miss her sometimes but she was the type of person that would slap me silly if I dwelled on the past. Headstrong and bold that one. She would have liked you,” he grinned.

“But uh, If this...if it makes you uncomfortable, we can find another room,” he said.

“Nah, no if uh, if you’re good I’m good, I just don't wanna like...disturb her memory or anything,” Dean said, and sat his duffle down by Benny’s before he took a seat on the man’s lap. “I know how much she must have meant to you. I just don’t want to do anything to lessen that or affect it in any way.” 

Benny smiled and cupped the side of Dean’s face, “It won’t, I promise. I will say this, you are the first one I’ve brought back to my bedroom. Past lovers, I’d choose a different room in the house,” he said running his hands down Dean’s back.

“Oh? And what makes me so special,” he said in a teasing tone, nuzzling their noses together before pushing a quick kiss to Benny’s soft lips. He absolutely loved the way the man’s fluffy beard felt against his face. Normally he preferred to kiss people who were clean shaven, but there was something about the way Benny’s beard looked on him that made Dean’s stomach swoop. 

“Still figuring that one out,” Benny chuckled, pulling Dean closer to kiss at the bite mark on his neck, “But it’s somethin bone deep that I feel when I’m around you. I feel safe with you sweetheart, safe enough to share these precious memories that I have,” he said softly.

“Well damn, Benny…” Dean said, feelin some mix of emotion swelling up in his chest. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was but there was a lot of fondness and happiness mixed up with nerves and raw adrenaline. Dean opened his neck a bit more and softly whispered, “You can, you know...I’ll give this to you whenever you want it.” 

A grumble pulled out of Benny’s chest as he licked up the side of Dean’s neck. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth in and get another taste but when he did take that next bite, it wasn’t going to be on his neck.

“Later sweetheart,” he said and smiled at the frown on Dean’s face. He kissed at those pouty lips, “Phillip is still in the house and when I drink from you next time…” he trailed off as his hand traced the inside of Dean’s thigh.

“Ungh,” Dean said, his half hard cock twitched in his jeans. 

“Go kick him out, already,” Dean joked, making Benny chuckle too, but whatever plans the man had for them later made it difficult for him to sit still. 

Benny almost gave in and took Dean right then and there but his momma taught him better manners than that. He kissed Dean for a few more minutes before gently pushing him off his lap, “Just a little longer, promise,” he laughed heading over to the doors.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Dean said, standing up as soon as he was able, the image of dead puppies worked wonderfully for curbing the raw need he felt whenever he was around Benny. 

Beny led the way back downstairs into the parlor where Phillip was waiting. He was sipping something from a martini glass that one sniff of the air told him was blood. Benny silently declined when his cousin pointed to the bottle sitting next to him and they settled in.

There wasn’t much to it, seeing as how the house and all other properties were still in Benny’s name. Though the family never thought so, the bank and whoever else proclaimed Benny dead after he disappeared and it defaulted to Phillip. His cousin was more than happy to pass it back over and they agreed to stop at the bank in the morning to finalize everything.

“You know I thought for sure we’d be the last ones standing but…” Phillip said, looking back and forth between Benny and the bright eyed boy he’d brought home. “Well I dare say you’ll outlive me but the twins they just might outlast you.” 

Benny frowned, his entire body stilling, “Twins?”

“Lizzie’s kids...I thought maybe you’d heard,” Phillip said, though it was clear to him now that Benny hadn’t known anything at all. “Elizabeth donated a few of her eggs when she turned legal. Her momma and I kept em on ice for her but then when she passed…” Phillip frowned, “Beth just wanted a piece of her to still be out there in the world, y’know? 

Benny sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. There was more to their bloodline? To  _ his _ bloodline? He looked up from his hands and caught Philip's worried stare and Benny swallowed hard, “Are they...do they um...do they know about me?” he asked almost too softly. 

“Oh you could say that,” Phillip said with a small chuckle. If Benny knew anything about the twins he’d understand why that was funny. 

“They’ve been staying at a place in town, felt a bit too lonely in this big old house without anyone else...but I might have mentioned your name when you first called and I’ve had to threaten them to get you a couple days of peace before they jump you.” 

Benny’s chest squeezed and he laughed softly. Not only did they know about him but they were eager to meet him? A part of him wanted to see them now, to feel the familial connection but tomorrow would still be there in the morning.

“I can’t believe it,” he said softly, shaking his head a bit, “Are they Monroe’s?” he asked.

“No, full blooded Lafitte’s.”

“I’m gonna tell you something Benny, because I think you have the right to know,” he said, gently twisting his glass of Kentucky bourbon, making the ice swish in his glass. “You’ve been more than just a namesake to those kids. Beth wanted them to know you, wanted some part of Lizzie’s favorite person to live on with them but also she made sure they heard every damn story she could muster up about you.” 

Benny’s cheeks flushed a bit, “But I ain’t anything special. Not like you and the girls,” he said softly. He felt Dean shift next to him and knew his boyfriend was trying to keep a comment or two behind closed lips.

Phillip shook his head, “Maybe not to you, but you’d have one helluva a fight on your hands if you plan on getting any of us to agree.” 

Benny huffed out a laugh but decided to not attempt arguing. Especially not with Dean willing to fight against him about it too. He sat there in silence for a moment, going over everything Phillip said and couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips. He had great, great grandchildren who were  _ excited _ to meet him. 

“You let them know I’m just as eager to meet them but I thank you for the time cuz. That way we can get this business sorted and out of the way,” Benny said.

“You know Benny, you didn’t walk away from a  _ small _ fortune and that...well it’s only grown,” Phillip said, just stating the facts. “Any idea what you’re going to do with all of it? I mean it could rot in the bank for all I care, but you’re a kind, simple man with simple tastes...I can’t help but be a little curious.” 

“Well before you told me about the twins, I wasn’t exactly sure. I want Lizzie and Beth’s work to continue. From what you told me they have a whole department dedicated to their studies and named after them at the college. I’d like to donate money into that, maybe create a scholarship of sorts. Other than that, just upkeep on the house and a trust fund for the twins,” Benny said.

Phillip shook his head, of course the man was thinking of everyone but himself. “They do have a department, and a lab..or three, but Benny, they’re all self sustaining. I made sure of it before I started the serum. I wanted to make sure they’d never have to rely on the government or anyone else. It was what Beth wanted, what  _ we both _ wanted.” 

“I’ve heard stories, man...I can’t even explain how impressed I am with what you guys are doing at the program here in Tulane and I’m sure I don’t even know the half of it,” Dean admitted, unable to keep quiet any longer. He’d tried to leave it between Benny and his cousin but mention of the labs had excitement bubbling under the surface of his skin. 

A thought stirred in Benny’s mind but he put it away for later. That was a conversation between him and Dean alone, “I’d like to set up a tour. I’d only ever heard the girls speak of the lab, never got to see it or myself. Would be interesting,” Benny said.

“I’m sure the school would be falling all over themselves to have you there,” Phillip said with a slight chuckle. 

“I don’t think you realize just what a hot commodity you are around here now, Benny,” he said. While Phillip might have received quite a bit of attention elsewhere, while he’d never lived in the manor for more than a couple months at a time. New Orleans was always home and he never liked to be far away for too long. “The whole town’s been waiting for you to come back home.” 

Dean realized then, that it was exactly what Benny had done. He chewed at his lip nervously, could he seriously ask the man who’d known him less than a week to move away from everything?  _ From family? _ He kept quiet and told himself they’d talk it out later.

Benny brushed it off with a small laugh, “I doubt that but that’s nice of ya to say,” Benny grinned. They shot the shit for a few more minutes before Phillip rose up from the couch, clearly ready to leave. 

“I’ll be right back,” Benny said and kissed at Dean’s temple. He followed Phillip to the front door and embraced his cousin, “Thank you again for helping me out.”

“It was truly nothing, but I’ll accept the gratitude all the same…” Phillip hesitated, remembering those bright green eyes. “I’ll admit I was surprised to hear that you were bringing someone home with you, but I think I understand now. You haven’t looked at anyone like that in about a hundred years.”

“It looks good, cousin.” 

Benny smiled brightly, “Yeah. It scares me that we’ve only known each other for only a few days but I can’t help it. If Keira could be reborn into a male version of herself, it would be Dean,” he said with a little laugh.

“Well, who’s to say she hasn’t been?” Phillip said with a shrug. He’d started the serum and while he still had plenty of years left, being closer to death than he’d been in a really long time had given him quite a few questions. With a grin and a small laugh he added, “I mean if anyone could…” 

Benny grinned, “It would definitely be her. Stubborn thing she was. Alright man, be careful getting home. Let me know when you get in touch with the twins. I want to meet them as soon as possible.”

“I’ll tell them they can pay you a visit tomorrow if you’d like,” Phillip said, not at all surprised by how quickly Benny was asking after them. He’d tried to give the man a couple days in case but he was starting to think Benny would like to see them sooner rather than later.

When Benny nodded in agreement, Phillip turned and walked toward his car pulled to the edge of the circle drive.

Benny waved, watching the sleek black car pull down the drive and disappear past the gates. He stood there for a moment, taking in that he was finally home, had a living,  _ human _ family and someone he was falling very hard for waiting for him in the house. It was overwhelming in a good way. 

Taking in a deep breath he turned and entered the house, finding Dean still sitting on the couch. Benny smiled, moving closer and sitting on the edge of the couch next to him, “Hey, you doin okay cher?” he asked. If this was a whirlwind for him, he couldn’t imagine how this was for Dean.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, and he meant it honestly. Sure there were some unfinished ideas rolling around in his head about how they were going to make whatever was going on between them, work...or  _ if _ they were, but he was just happy to be there with Benny in that moment. Everything else would get sorted out later.

“You hungry?” he asked, snuggling in a bit, even if it was only for a moment before they decided what to do next.   
  


Benny wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and kissed the top of his head, “Depends on what kinda hunger you’re wanting to satisfy,” Benny grinned.

Dean chuckled, “All of the above,” he answered with a wide grin and a soft roll of his eyes.

“You tell me which need is most pressing, and that’s the one I’ll start with,” he said, kissing softly at Benny’s bearded jaw, leaving a small trail up to his ear. 

“Why don’t you tell me what  _ you _ need this time cher,” Benny teased, playfully poking at Dean’s sides before pulling the man onto his lap, his legs straddling his own.

His dick was sending some pretty serious signals to his brain but Dean found that his chest was warm and full. He surprised himself when he said, “Just this, this is all I  _ need _ . You here with me...it doesn’t have to be anything more than that.” 

Benny smiled and tipped up Dean’s face for a slow kiss. They ended up sprawled out on the couch, Dean tucked in on his side as they watched the sun begin to set through the parlor’s doors. The cool breeze brought in the smells from the tree groves outside and Benny found himself slowly falling asleep. There were some whispers from outside the room and when Benny managed to open one eye, one of the kitchen staff had placed a bowl of fruit and a blood packet on the table in front of them. It made Benny smile wide as he relaxed back into the couch.

“Well I could get used to this,’ Dean teased, his voice still a bit raspy with sleep. But it made them both chuckle and that feeling of  _ rightness _ settled deeper into his bones.

* * *

It had been a long drive and while it was fun, they’d apparently been more tired than either of them had expected. When Dean blinked his eyes open it was nearly dawn outside and there was a blanket draped over them. Dean wasn’t sure if Benny had been the one to do it or if it was the ninja staff but either way, he was grateful. There was a slight chill to the room and he was sure if they’d been left uncovered, even the heat of Benny’s body wouldn’t have warmed him up enough. 

He groaned a bit, trying to muffle the sound of his stretch but Benny rubbed deliciously against his ass and he had to fight off one hell of a moan. His dick was already pretty happy to be alive but just the feeling of Benny tucked in behind him was enough to make it worse. Dean turned over on his side to face the beautiful man in question and slowly, methodically began to kiss a trail to his neck and ear. Once he got close enough to bringing Benny out of his sleep, he grinned. 

“Catch me if you can,” he said, hopping up off the couch quickly, smacking his knee against a small table but once he limped a few steps he was fine again as he made his way upstairs and back to Benny’s bedroom. 

It took a split second for Benny to catch up before he was racing after Dean through the house. Their laughter echoed through the quiet hallway and he nearly caught Dean as he tried to open the doors to his bedroom but he did tackle Dean onto the bed.

“Caught ya,” he grinned, rolling his hips in a long dragging slide, “Good morning sweetheart.”

“I don’t know, I think if I made it  _ that _ close, I win...you just already jumped on top of me after I was on the bed,” Dean teased, though they both knew he’d still been a full second away from reaching the soft surface before Benny tumbled down with him. 

“Hmm, maybe a reward for giving you such a good chase, old man, need to keep that body in shape,” he teased, they both knew that was a lie as well, but it didn’t sway the cheeky grin on his lips. 

“Mm, and what a great way to stay in shape,” he grinned back and teased at Dean’s lips with his tongue, quickly backing away when Dean tried to kiss him, “May I feed from you sweetheart?” he asked, moving his hand lower to squeeze high up on Dean’s inner thigh. The femoral artery was the best place to feed from and always managed to make his human partners to see stars. He had a feeling that Dean’s reaction to it would be even better.

“Mmm, I could be convinced,” Dean answered, though his next words were cut off with a gasp when Benny opened his legs and pushed them back a bit. “Gonna need you out of those clothes first though.”

Benny crawled off the bed and slowly started taking off his clothes, throwing first his shirt at Dean’s face before undoing his pants agonizingly slow, “Those jeans look awfully tight on you right now cher,” Benny grinned eyeing the impressive bulge in Dean’s pants. He got his own pushed down his legs and he threw those at Dean as well.

“Oh these old things?” Dean said with a laugh. He blocked the fabric from hitting him in the face for the second time before going for his fly immediately and undoing the button so he could shimmy out of them. He didn’t waste time, just pulled his boxers along with them. His shirt came next and the look in Benny’s eyes when he was finally bare skin and biting his lip, was more than enough of a reward. 

“Damn cher,” Benny growled and knelt down on the floor, pulling at Dean’s legs until they were draped over his shoulders. He nipped at the spot where he planned to bite later but for now he concentrated on that pulsing cock inches away from his face. He gave Dean a smirk before wrapping his lips around the tip, his tongue fluttering against his slit.

Dean groaned as the warmth of Benny’s mouth closed around the head of his cock. It wasn’t quite enough to pull out a moan but the sight of it made him harder. He reached down to play with the short spikes of hair but not pushing or even asking for more really. If Benny wanted to take his time, Dean would wait. 

“Fuck you look good like that, watching you take my cock is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen that didn’t involve my ass.”

Benny pulled back with a hum, his fingers wrapping tightly around Dean’s hardening shaft, “Just wait cher, it gets better,” he grinned and replaced his hand with his mouth. This time he kept going until Dean was pushing into his throat and he swallowed around him. His lips brushed along the base of Dean’s cock and he hummed, the vibration tickling at Benny’s lips.

“Oh fuck,” Dean said, as he rolled his hips and struggled to keep his eyes open with the flood of pleasure that seemed to consume him. Benny’s mouth was everything, warm, tight, and when he hummed Dean felt it in his core. 

“God that feels amazing,” he said, grunting when Benny backed off again, just a little. It had only just occurred to him the man didn’t have to breathe and fuck if that didn’t make things even hotter. 

Benny kept his eye on Dean, waiting until his boyfriend was completely lost in the pleasure he was giving him with his mouth before pulling off and stroking Dean’s cock. He licked and nipped sharply at the inside of his thigh, watching with a deep hunger as Dean spread his legs out, almost like an invitation. He gave Dean’s cock one more hard suck before sinking his teeth into the femoral artery. 

_ “OH FUCK!” _ Dean shouted, the barest sting of pain spurred his pleasure over the edge immediately, he was gasping and clawing at the bedsheets, his body rolling through the waves of orgasm as Benny fed from him. A litany of moans and repetitions of Benny’s name flooded through his lips as his release only grew stronger, feeling as if it could last a lifetime. 

Benny moaned as he drank from the steady flow from Dean’s thigh. If done wrong, it could end up being a huge mess and Dean being in serious danger of losing too much blood. But done right, all that was felt all around was pleasure. 

Once Benny had his fill he pulled away gently and quickly licked at the bite, getting the wound to heal before too much more spilled out. He lapped up the remaining drops of blood and kissed his way up to Dean’s quivering stomach. There were splatters of cum there which he cleaned up as well, groaning at the taste of it mixing with the blood on his tongue.

“You taste so damn good sweetheart,” Benny said.

“Fuck it’s probably weird how badly I want to kiss you right now,” he teased, but there was something about the idea of tasting himself on Benny, any and every way that made a curl of want tug deep in his stomach. 

Soon his wish was granted and Benny brought their mouths together for a slow, languid slide of warm tongue and the odd salty metallic taste he found there. When he pulled away breathless he looked up into those big blue eyes. 

“Your turn now, wanna feel you fuck my face,” he said bluntly, pushing at Benny’s shoulder until he laid back on the bed. “Make you a deal, you last long enough to get me hard again and I’ll pull off and let you fuck me.”

“Ungh, you’re on,” Benny groaned, sprawling out on the bed. His body was tingling with Dean’s blood coursing through him and he was hard as a rock. It was going to be difficult to not spill the second Dean wrapped his mouth around him but dammit he was going to try. Biting his lip he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he got into position.

Dean spat on the head of Benny’s cock, stroking the wetness down toward the base as he primed the thick shaft to be taken. The man’s cock was one of the biggest he’d ever seen but damn if he wasn’t going to give it all he had. He started slow, sucking just around the head but then he slowly started edging his way forward until his whole mouth felt stuffed and Benny’s thick tip was pushing against his throat. 

Gradually trying to take him in meant that Benny was getting wetter and wetter with each attempt allowing Dean to slide up and down more easily. He started swallowing around the tip as much as he could, though it wasn’t easy, and once he’d managed to hold Benny in his throat he started to hum before quickly backing off to catch his breath.    
  


“Oh fucking hell cher, let me know when you’re ready,” Benny grunted, fighting tooth and nail to not thrust up into Dean’s mouth before he was prepared for it. He wasn’t going to last long, that was for damn sure. 

“I’ll give you a pinch when I can take it but not too much, fuck you’ve got a monster cock on you Ben,” Dean chuckled, though his throat was starting to become a little sore he wanted more, wanted to feel it for days if he could. 

He pushed licked around the tip and winked up at Benny before popping the head back into his mouth and sucking him down as much as he could. He was still able to get a hand around the base but before long the tip was pressing into his throat again and he pinched at Benny’s thigh. 

Benny dragged his fingers through Dean’s hair, holding him there as he rolled his hips slowly at first. The wet slide of Dean’s tongue and lips around him had him groaning loudly, his hips snapping at it, “Shit fuck, sorry, you okay?” he asked and laughed when he got another pinch, “You want me to go a bit faster?” he panted.

Dean pinched him again and relaxed his throat as much as possible. How long had it been since he allowed himself the true pleasure of just sucking cock, he couldn’t remember. Years, probably. It had been a long time since he’d done more than fuck a warm, willing body, much less suck someone off or even kiss them. 

The thickness of Benny pushing into his throat with force was unlike anything Dean had ever felt before. It was short, rough pumps of the man’s hips that clearly gave him pleasure but didn’t take too much from Dean at the same time. He almost wanted to laugh, Benny had perfected face fucking over the last hundred years he supposed. 

Benny had his head thrown back as he gripped the hair at the back of Dean’s head and got lost in the pleasure coursing through him, “Fuck, cher. Yes like that, fuck I’m gonna cum,” Benny groaned, wanting to pull out of Dean’s mouth but his boyfriend dug his fingers into Benny’s hips to keep him there. That act alone had him careening over the edge and came with a loud shout of Dean’s name.

Before he could even really taste it, the first few spurts were swallowed down and he had to pull back just enough to actually feel the warm release in his mouth, on his tongue. It was salty and just a tad of sweetness added in, probably from the fruit they’d eaten before going back to sleep. Nothing satisfied him as much as that look of pure, almost awestruck look of pleasure on Benny’s smiling face. 

Dean sucked until he could feel the man start to wince and then he grinned up at him. “Fuck that was hot.” 

“You ain’t lyin,” Benny panted, pulling Dean up onto his lap again so he could suck on Dean’s tongue and lips, “Mmm fuck. You are becoming very addicting,” he grinned dragging his hands all over Dean’s warm body. He was smooth all over, making him soft under Benny’s fingers. If he had it his way, he could spend hours worshipping this body.

“Feel free to say no darlin but how would you feel bein tied up and letting me have my way with you?” he grinned.

Dean shrugged, “Never tried it before but I guess we can see how it goes, if that’s something you’re into.” 

“Didn’t really think about it until recently. Just the thought of you tied to this bed, me worshipping your amazing body...now that is something I’m into,” he grinned kissing at Dean’s lips.

Dean smiled and chuckled, “Well I’m game, I’ll try  _ almost _ anything once and some things twice just to make sure I don’t like it,” he teased. The beautiful man with him was unlike anything he’d ever known and more than he could have hoped for at the same time. It was a little staggering to think of how deep his emotions ran when they’d only known one another such a short time. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” Benny chuckled. Gently he pushed Dean back just enough to glance down at the bite mark on his inner thigh. It was healing quickly and though it always made him sad when his bite marks faded so quickly, he was also glad that his lovers wouldn’t be in pain. 

“The tying up will have to wait though. Phillip said he’d was going to get in contact with the twins today and I’m hoping they’ll want to meet up later. And then I wanna take you out to the strip tonight,” Benny said.

“Sounds good to me,” Dean answered, kissing softly at Benny’s lips before climbing up a bit further on the bed and pushing under the covers. “First a nap...it’s barely daylight.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to play chase,” Benny grinned, crawling under the covers as well. He curled around Dean’s back and hummed, “I’m really glad you’re here with me sweetheart,” he said softly.

“I’m really glad you invited me here,” Dean confessed, letting his eyes flutter shut before squeezing gently at the arm Benny had wrapped around him. They laid there for a bit and just before he drifted off a soft whisper escaped his mouth, “Love you.”

Benny swallowed hard and brushed his lips to the back of Dean’s neck, “Love you too darlin.”

* * *

  
  


Benny found himself several hours later standing in the middle of his massive walk-in closet staring at his clothes wondering how in the hell he got so many. His usual outfits consisted of some kind of soft jeans, a henley and if it was cold, his peacoat. But did he want to meet the twins wearing that?

“Dean!” He called out, frowning as he continued to look at the racks of clothing.

“Yeah,” he said, popping his head inside the small doorway where Benyn had disappeared. His eyes widened when he saw the sheer amount of space in the closet. Most of the older homes he’d seen were fitted with tiny closets but Benny must have been thinking ahead, or someone made some changes. “What’s up?” 

“I...I have no idea what to wear,” he said a bit bashfully and held his hand out to his side of the closet. Keira’s clothes were still on the other side, most of them in garment bags. He had it in mind to go through them while he was home to donate the majority of them. They could easily be used for theatre work now. 

“I know I’m acting silly but I’m nervous to meet the twins,” he said softly

“Well that depends, what kind of impression do you want to give them? Are you trying to be something different, or are you comfortable with what you already are?” Dean asked, shaking his head with a small, soft smile. “Cause I’ll be honest, I like you just the way you are and I think if they’re anything like their momma, they will too. Just wear what you always wear, Benny. It’s family, right? You don't have to impress family.”

Benny nodded and sighed, “I know, I just...after everything that Phillip said, I feel like I won’t be able to live up to all of that,” he said softly. There was a dark blue and butter soft henley that he absolutely loved hanging right in the front. His hands instantly reached for it, pulling it off the hanger and closer to himself.

Dean shook his head and tried to remember his own issues. While he had plenty of people trying to tell him he had a skewed perception of himself he’d never seen a case worse than Bennys. “You don’t get it, sweetheart. You don’t have to ‘live up’ to anything. You just  _ are _ all of those things they say about you, without any effort. Now I don’t know exactly what the twins have been told but Phillip can be a little dramatic sometimes but he’s honest. And while I didn’t know Elizabeth or her mother very well but they weren’t liars, right?” 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but Benny Lafitte, you really are just as amazing as people say you are, without trying to be anything other than you.” 

Benny blushed a little, “Thanks cher,” he said and opened his arms so he could hug Dean close to him. Dean helped him calm down, to recenter himself. Eventually he pulled away and changed his clothes. The clothes they had bought from Amazon were great but to feel his favorite Henley on his skin was amazing. After he was fully dressed, he and Dean made their way down to the parlor to wait for the twins arrival.

“They’re gonna be here soon,” he said with an excited smile.

“Need me to do anything? Make some food or...something?” Dean enjoyed comforting Benny but now that he seemed like the man was okay, he started to get restless, to feel a bit useless. He knew the staff would take care of the food and the house which left nothing for him to do. Well, except for Benny but that would have to wait. He doubted he could talk the man into fooling around when his descendants were expected at any moment. 

What could he do to make things any better? What was he bringing to the table?

Not much of anything, if he was honest. But there was nowhere in the world that he’d rather be, so he swallowed it down and smiled. 

“I’d rather you stayed with me cher, if you don’t mind of course. Having you close is keeping me calm,” he said and kissed at Dean’s lips softly. There was a steady knock on the door and he bit his lip. Usually one of the house staff would answer it but Benny had instructed them that he wanted to.

“Here we go,” he said and pulled open the door. 

“Benny!” Jo said, pushing forward and wrapping her arms around the first man she saw. 

Dean chuckled, “Not Benny.” 

Jo backed away, turned slightly to her left and smiled and rushed forward again, “Benny!” 

Benny chuckled and drew her in. She had Lizzy’s scent and he sighed heavily. He looked up and saw a gangly guy the same age waving awkwardly.

“Hi, I’m Garth, that’s Jo,” he said.

“C’mon, Garth. There’s no need to be shy, we’re family!” She said, going back to squeeze her arm around her little brother’s neck. 

Dean grinned, yeah they were going to be okay. He’d had a brief moment of worry that maybe the twins wouldn’t be much like what Benny was hoping for but Jo blew him out of the water with her ridiculous hugs. 

“Please come in,” Benny said, holding the door for them, “This is my boyfriend Dean,” he said once they were inside. He led the way to the parlor where someone from the kitchen laid out a tray of treats and some bottles of water.

“I’m still reeling from the fact that you two are here,” he said with a small laugh.

“We tried to find ya, back in...when was it Gar? Oh yeah, about six years ago...my friend Ash is really good with computers but nothin’ ever turned up. We still kept hopin’ you’d come back though,” she said reassuringly, wanting him to know that he was never too far from their thoughts. She might have been raised by Ellen Harvelle but she was a Lafitte through and through, her grandma made sure of that before she was old enough to walk and talk clearly.

“The only trace we ever found was that you were seen boarding a boat called  _ Angelique _ ,” Garth said with a nod. It was weird but also incredibly awesome to have his great, great grandfather standing right in front of them looking not a day over thirty five. 

Benny swallowed hard and nodded, “Yeah. Losin your momma was...it was probably the hardest thing I ever went through. I went off the rails a bit and fled New Orleans. If I had known what Beth was planning, I would have come back a lot sooner,” he said.

Jo shrugged, “You’re here now, that’s good enough for me. I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time,” she said with a grin. While it had hurt a bit, not to be able to find him, she was so excited that he was actually there, he was  _ home _ , that she was beside herself. 

There was an awkward silence for a split second before Dean suggested they all sit down. Benny squeezed his hand in thanks and lowered down onto one of the couches. After that the conversation flowed easily. Benny was blown away by all the stuff that the twins were doing at the college and he was beyond proud that they were continuing on with their mother’s work. It made him smile when Jo and Dean would banter off each other, throwing ideas and suggestions back and forth. It made him smile so wide it hurt. While Jo was practically a carbon copy mix of both Beth and Lizzy, Garth was like him. Quiet and observant but when he spoke everyone paid attention. 

“Uncle Phillip said you wanted to take a tour of the facility?” Garth asked. 

Benny nodded, “Yeah, I do. I want to see all the progress with my own eyes and I know Dean’s chomping at the bit to get in there too,” he grinned.

‘Oh you don’t have to- not for me,” Dean answered but it was already clear that no amount of arguing was going to keep the man from taking him on the tour as well. 

“What, now you’re too good to see my work?” Jo teased. She felt a kinship with Dean that was somehow just like family and she’d learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Benny chuckled, “Oh look what you did now cher,” he grinned.

“Don’t mind her, she gets a little sensitive when no one is constantly looking at her projects,” Garth snorted, quickly dodging her hands.

“I’ll be there,” Dean agreed, though it hadn’t ever really been up for debate.

* * *

  
  
  


Benny stood on the porch for a long time, long enough for the sun to begin its descent in the sky. The twins had stayed for an early dinner, with all four of them pitching in to make one of his traditional cajun dishes. The radio had played in the corner and they sang to the music as they added the ingredients to the jambalaya.

After dinner they talked some more and made plans for the next day to visit the college. Benny watched their car pull out and found himself staring down the drive long after they had left. It wasn’t until arms were circling around him that he snapped out of it. He sighed softly and leaned back against Dean’s chest and smiled.

“Wanna walk through the groves with me?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, that could be fun,” Dean answered, grinning as he poked his head over Benny’s large shoulder. “Want me to grab a book, blanket, and a couple drinks? We could stay there awhile if you want.”

“Mm, that sounds nice. There’s a small little gazebo we can relax under as well,” Benny said with a warm smile. He kissed at Dean’s lips softly and headed back inside with him. While Dean grabbed a few things from the kitchen, Benny went and grabbed the blankets and pillows. 

“It makes me so happy that they’ve been taking care of the groves,” he said as they stepped down the stairs and headed towards the back of the house. The lines of trees were easy to spot from where they stood and he smiled at Dean’s little intake of breath.

“Wow,” Dean said. He couldn’t remember ever being more surprised or impressed by the sight of trees. Rows and rows of gorgeous greenery with a wooden ladder built for each and every tree. It spaced them out nicely and made it easy for anyone who planned to pick the ripened fruit. 

“May I?” he asked, pointing toward a shiny green apple over his head as he moved deeper into the grove. 

Benny nodded, taking the items from Dean’s arms. The ladder creaked a bit under Dean’s weight but it was sturdy, “There was a plan to expand this. Build a small vineyard of sorts. As of now there are just a few different fruit trees. Apples, pomegranate, oranges and pears,” he said as Dean climbed back down.

“You should do it, build it if that’s what you want...I can help, the twins too I bet,” Dean said, grinning as he took a bite. He had to wipe at his mouth the apple was surprisingly juicy and though there was that hint of sweetness, it had a pleasantly sour taste that he knew would go well in a pie. “I’m going to be stealing more of these in the future, I’ll make us some pies.” 

“Ugh, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a decent pie,” Benny groaned turning a corner around pear trees. The well worn cobble path stopped at a gazebo of a dark oak wood. He stepped up into it and grinned at the smell of the treatment the house staff had been using on it. He threw down the blanket and pillows before running his fingers over the smoothed over wood.

“I wanna open up the groves again as well. Back then, we would do it for holidays, let the young people bring dates for fruit pickings,” he said.

“The young people, huh?” Dean grinned, it was a sweet notion and he’d be more than happy to go with it. Hell they could open the thing up every weekend and Dean would be pleased to be at Benny’s side for as long as he was wanted. “And what did you do, old man, while all these sweet young people were picking fruit and making heart eyes at one another?” 

Benny blushed, playfully pushing at Dean’s shoulder, “I kept the place running I guess,” he said with a shrug. He kicked off his shoes and lowered down onto the blanket, “Mostly I just made sure they didn’t fall of the ladders or have sex against one of the trees,” Benny snorted, laying down and stretching out his limbs.

“Now that sounds like an idea,” Dean teased, grinning wide at his lover before dropping down beside him and pushing in against his side. The right side of his smile pulled up into a smirk and Dean raised his eyebrows. “Bet you’re strong enough for it too, huh?” 

Benny barked out a laugh, pulling Dean in closer before shifting over so he was hovering over Dean, “Maybe, haven’t tried that one just yet,” he grinned, leaning down to brush their lips together, “Definitely would love to try that out though,” he said.

“Whenever you feel froggy, old man.” Dean leaned forward and kissed the smile of Benny’s mouth.

He sat there for a long while just looking out at the beautiful trees in front of him and Dean took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah, I can see why people would come here on dates. It’s gorgeous, serene, not to mention the phenomenal fruit.”

“Mmhmm, speaking of,” he grinned and got up. He’d noticed the pears hanging off the limbs and looked for a ripe one. He plucked a good, plump one off and went back to the gazebo, “You think the apple tasted good?” he grinned and took a bite, the juice practically pouring down his chin.

“Mmm, now  _ that _ should be illegal...outside of porn at least,” he teased, quickly licking at Benny’s lips when he made it back. “Ungh.” 

“So what do you do with the extras? I mean, sure you could have people coming in here a couple weekends a month and still you wouldn’t be able to eat the rest of this fruit alone, not even with a full family…” Dean asked, curious more than anything else. Though his mind was whirring to life with ideas of pie and tart making.

“We sell them to local restaurants or go to local farmer markets,” he said kissing at Dean’s lips, “Didn’t really keep the money from it, just donated it to whatever fundraiser was goin on at the time. You got an idea up in that head of yours?” Benny grinned.

“Nah, just thinkin’ about pie,” Dean teased, it was true enough and while he did enjoy baking and stuff he didn’t want to make a career out of it. Benny though…well the man was bound to get restless, right? Or did he have other plans? Dean wasn’t sure but he did know that it could wait. 

Benny finished eating his pear and threw the core out past the trees for the birds to eat, “Whatever happens or whatever we decide to do, we’ll figure it out,” he said biting on his lip. He wanted to bring up the living situation but pushed it to the side. It was barely their second day there, he didn’t want to ruin it by forcing a decision.

“This is it, isn't it? Your favorite place here?” Dean asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Benny looked out over the trees and the berry bushes and the beautiful landscape that was almost twinkling with the bright Louisiana sunshine lighting up their time spent together. 

“Mmhmm, it is. I like going out on the boat once in a while but I could probably spend the rest of my days here. It’s always been home,” Benny said softly, reaching up to cup the side of Dean’s face.

“Oh? And any plans for those days...or the nights, you could tell me about either I’m not picky,” he chuckled, softly petting the sides of Benny’s beard. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, an invitation, a declaration, or something else entirely, but Dean felt as if it was difficult to breathe without it. 

Benny stared into Dean’s face for a moment and sighed, so much for putting a lid on it. He sat up a little, his hand moving from Dean’s cheek to the side of his neck, “How...how attached are you to Florida? If I asked you to leave and move here to be with me...would you?” he asked quietly.

“I guess you’d just have to ask and find out,” Dean said, though not giving away too much of what was on his mind. He knew it was crazy, fuck he himself had been more than a little wary but Benny felt more right than anything he’d ever experienced, even choosing a nursing degree which had felt like kismet, was nothing compared to how at home and how peaceful he felt with Benny. 

Benny held his breath a little, taking a bit of relief from the fact that Dean was smiling at him. He kissed at those lips softly before nuzzling their foreheads together, “Would you be willing to leave Florida, to live here with me?” he asked.

“I’d be willing, wherever you are. I’ll have to go back for a bit, give my two weeks, sell the place, settle things but Benny, I don’t say this lightly...I don’t want to be away from you,” he said, nipping gently at the man’s plump soft lips. ‘I know that sounds crazy but you feel  _ right _ to me, more than anything ever has and I don’t want to give that up.”

Benny nodded, laughing a little breathlessly as he kissed at Dean’s lips, “I know exactly what you mean darlin. I know everything is going so fast but I’m scared that if I let you go for one second I’ll lose you. That might actually kill me,” he said swallowing hard, dragging his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, pushing himself forward until Benny was laid back on the blanket. He kissed him softly and savored the feel of it for a moment before he pulled away. “We can take the week or even two, to get things going here and then I’ll go back and settle it all so we can start the life we’re building together.” 

“Sounds good sweetheart,” Benny said, leaning up for a kiss before dropping his head back on the ground. Dean snuggled in against him and Benny hummed softly. The scents of the trees and Dean had him damn near melting into the ground. His eyes fluttered closed as a gentle breeze blew over them, rustling the leaves over their heads. It was incredibly peaceful and he laughed softly when he heard a soft snore. Dean was heavy on top of him but Benny welcomed it, craved it as he hugged the man tighter to him.

“I love you cher,” he whispered, letting his eyes close again.

* * *

  
  


“Well I mean, I didn’t have anything to lose at that point...it wasn’t really a big deal,” Dean said, brushing a hand over the back of his neck as he dipped his head. He’d started to feel a little self conscious when Benny had told the whole lab about how Dean heroically saved his life.

He’d of course told the truth and cited Benny’s melodramatic re-enactment for all the flowery details but Dr. Harvelle had just looked at him funny and continued asking questions about his work history until she’d stopped and hummed to herself. 

“So let me get this straight, boy. You found a Kanima suffering from a heavy dose of its own poison; not to mention malnutrition and dehydration. And then you nursed that Kanima back to health with…” she looked almost pained to have to say it but she continued, “With what you had in your car?”

“Well it was that, or let the kid die...wasn’t really any walking away at that point.” 

Ellen shook her head somehow feeling both shocked and unsurprised. 

The list of people who handled a Kanima in a  _ good _ mood and lived to tell the tale were a short few and none of those had ever met one as feral as Dean described. 

“He’s harmless really, I mean...don’t get me wrong, he takes being a douchebag to an entirely different level than most but, he’s okay. He stayed in my spare bedroom for a few weeks last summer, and was almost civil.

“Do you think? I mean I hate to ask, but if we could have even a small sample of the venom…”

“Yeah, sure. I mean he’s probably not going to give it willingly but I know his weak points,” Dean teased. 

When Ellen looked conflicted, he rushed to clarify, “He has a thing for strong willed redheads and I know just the girl.” 

She smiled back at him and nodded.

Dean couldn’t help but flush under the approval, even as light as it was. She was one of the top doctors in the whole field of Supernatural medicine. Even the slightest acknowledgment made him feel like he was back in nursing school getting that first A+ on his “patient” exam. 

He’d always struggled a bit with the book stuff but when they let him sink his teeth into a case study, Dean was wholly prepared.

Benny watched proudly from the sidelines as Ellen questioned Dean. The twins were floundering around, trying to show Benny their projects but all three of them had stopped to listen to Dean and Ellen banter off each other. Once again he was reminded of just how Keira would command an entire room’s attention with her knowledge. It made him smile wide as he looked around the room. The entire department was more than impressive. There were even huge portraits of members of his family who had worked there in the past. From his wife all the way to Lizzy. Seeing their pictures had all kinds of emotions swirling around them and he couldn’t help gently touching each one.

“She’s beautiful,” Jo said softly, she’d been looking up at that picture since she was old enough to see over the counter tops and not a day had passed since that she didn’t feel the same way every time she saw it. 

“She was. You look so much like her Jo, act like her too. Garth, he got most of his traits from me I’m guessin,” Benny chuckled, turning to look at Jo. Her eyes were wide and he smiled softly, reaching up to tuck a stray of blonde hair behind her ear, “I’m so damn proud of you kiddo. Of both of you,” he said.

Jo flushed a bit, she wasn’t used to so much sweet attention, not in a fatherly way at least. Ellen’s late husband had died before she could barely remember him and ever since her and Garth had struggled to find their footing when it came to the male role models in their lives. Phillip did try but he just wasn’t..he wasn’t  _ like _ them. 

“I’m not-,” she started, but she shook her head. He’d tried to pay her a compliment and she’d take it for what it was. She chuckled, clearly trying to laugh off her awkwardness before adding, “I mean, I do okay.” 

Benny grinned, opening his arm to give her a side hug, he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders, “You do more than okay cher. Just the fact that you two are here,  _ wanting _ to continue their work is amazing,” he said, turning his head to kiss her forehead. He was about to walk away from the wall when he noticed another picture, one that was next to Keira’s that he hadn’t noticed before. He walked with Jo tucked in at his side to look closer and felt his own face heat up.

“Oh wow...where…” he muttered. It was a photograph, an incredibly old and nearly faded one but Benny’s younger face was clear to see. He remembered standing there for the longest time, Keira’s arm draped through his as they waited for the photo to be taken.

“Dean, come look at this,” he said with a little laugh.

  
  


It took him a few beats to excuse himself but jogged closer to where Benny was standing and fit himself in against the man’s side naturally. “Oh wow….you look exactly the same, that’s almost eerie,” Dean teased, “At least I know what I’m getting into.” 

Benny barked out a laugh, “That you do cher, that you do. I didn’t even know this still existed. Lizzy must have found it in one of Beth’s albums or somethin,” he said. Underneath the photo were his and Keira’s name etched in a plaque. The words,  _ Founders of the Supernatural Department _ made his throat close up a bit. He didn’t deserve that kind of praise. He’d only gently pushed and completely supported Keira’s decisions. Even getting into the faces of her male colleagues who tried to stop her. 

“You were handsome even back then…” Dean admitted, though he was joking when he said that Benny looked  _ exactly _ the same. Sure there were still the familiar lines and shape of his face but he’d somehow transformed into something else that was the same but  _ different. _

Benny let Jo go the moment she was called away and turned towards Dean, his hand finding Dean’s, “So what do you think? Ellen seemed to take a liking to ya,” Benny grinned.

“Oh no, she’s just-” Dean verbally stumbled over himself as he tried to stop the heat from searing his cheeks. “She  _ thinks _ I saved your life, you overdramatic dork,” Dean hissed, shaking his head. “Of course she’s paying attention to me. You’re like Jesus to these people or something.” 

Benny snorted, “Cher, Ellen don’t like anyone off the bat. I’ve known that woman practically her whole life. You have to impress her to even get a smile and I’ve already counted two thrown your way. Don’t cut yourself so short sweetheart,” he said squeezing his fingers.

Dean knew that Benny was sincere, in the way only Benny could say something that made his blood pump faster and his chest squeeze with warmth at the same time. But still, he couldn’t let himself believe it. Believing it meant that he’d actually impressed Dr. Ellen Harvelle, and that seemed like a monumentally impossible task, so much so that his brain started to fizzle at the mere suggestion of it. 

Swallowing he forced himself to change the subject before he became emotional, “You’re not bored are you? I didn’t mean to get stuck back there…” 

“Nah, I never get bored listening to you all jabber on. I have no clue about half the stuff you say but I’m always gonna be enthralled by it,” he grinned pulling Dean in for a short kiss.

Ellen watched the couple for a minute before deciding to interrupt. Having Benny here had sent the entire department into a rightful frenzy. It wasn’t until a few days ago they even knew he was still alive. No matter what though, she knew he was still kicking. Benny wouldn’t go down without a fight, that was just a damn fact. 

Her first glimpse at Dean though had thrown her a bit but the moment he started talking, Ellen was impressed from the start. Dean was young, about the same age as the twins and just as smart. The kid didn’t think that of himself, that much was clear but he also had a fresh outlook on things that she desperately needed to shake up this department. And from the look in Benny’s face, the kid was already part of the family, and was just missing a certain ring of metal.

“I have a proposition for you Winchester,” she said bluntly.

“Uhh,” Dean turned back to Ellen, his stomach swooping with nervousness. “Okay…” 

“I’m gonna cut through the bullshit and just lay it out for you. The twins are great but they have their own projects that are taking up all their time. I need an intern to work side by side with me. It’s not glorious and we do a lot of hospital work and research. There’s always room for project ideas and solo work and the pay...well, that we can negotiate later,” Ellen said, looking between Benny’s smug smile and Dean’s shocked face, “You game kid?”

“I uh, I don’t know...I mean I appreciate it and everything but I uh, can I have a couple days, to just think it over?” Dean asked, feeling utterly and completely unqualified to be having the conversation he  _ was _ apparently having. 

Ellen nodded, “You have any questions, don’t be scared to ask okay? Just so we’re clear, I ain't gonna be easy on you just cause you’re sleepin with the boss. I’m impressed by  _ you  _ Winchester, not who you’re dating. Keep that in mind as you mull it over,” she said with a curt nod and then turned on her heel to get back to work.

Benny covered his face and couldn’t help snickering. That woman had a mouth on her but God he loved her for it. She wasn’t blood but she had always felt like kin to him.

He waited until she was out of hearing range and quietly looked back to his lover. 

“I don’t… I don’t think I can do this, I mean...I passed my classes and stuff but I’m not smart like  _ they _ are...I-I’m good at the hands on stuff, yeah but…” Dean felt himself more flustered than he had been in years but it was true all the same. He was good with his patients, people  _ loved _ him. But this was hardcore shit, this was book shit, this was...it wasn’t him. 

Benny gave him a little space to breathe until Dean gave him a panicked look and he moved back in quickly, his hands gripping at Dean’s shoulders, “You don’t realize just how capable you are sweetheart. This, all of this is hands on. One thing you should know about Ellen, she hated books. Everything she knows, she taught herself by doing it and nailed every exam with a grin on her face. You don’t have to decide on this right now, cher, take some time to really think about it,” he said softly.

“Okay,” Dean said, though it all felt a bit too big to think about. 

“You wanna find a secluded corner somewhere to hide and play doctor?” Dean asked with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. 

Benny snorted out a laugh, “Sure cher, c’mon,” he said and laced their fingers together. He told Ellen they were gonna go for a walk and got a wave as a response. The twins gave him much the same treatment and he only shook his head laughing. They were in work mode and didn’t take offense to it at all. He led Dean out of the department and into the empty halls of the college.

“You want a janitor’s closet or somethin else?” Benny teased, pulling Dean in closer.

“I just want you, I don’t care where or when or how or why,” he said, surprising himself with how open and honest he was being about what he thought. He’d felt that way since he’d snapped out of nurse mode that first night with Benny in his space. The impressive form of his body, the kindness in his eyes, everything just felt like something  _ more _ , something he couldn’t put a name to. “C’mon, let’s go make out like teenagers in the first empty room we can find.” 

Benny smiled, nodding as they looked around. He felt silly but there was a bubble of happiness stirring in his chest that he couldn't deny. They finally found one that was surrounded by other deserted classrooms and Benny quickly ushered Dean inside, making sure to lock the door once they were inside the small closet. Dean practically jumped on him the moment he turned back around and moaned softly, pulling his boyfriend in close.

“Mmm,” Dean moaned, getting his hands full of Benny’s hard muscles. “You are ridiculous, and I just-umph, I can barely stand not jumping you in front of God and everyone,” Dean swore, hissing out a small curse as the man put his talented tongue to work on his neck. “Fuck that feels amazing.” 

“The feeling is definitely mutual cher,” Benny grumbled against Dean’s skin, his fangs slipping out just enough to graze against the fading bite mark. There was a small counter that Benny hoisted Dean up onto, his hands instantly grabbing at Dean’s ass, “You have no idea how crazy you make me, smellin all sweet.”

“Yeah, that’s gotta suck,” Dean said sarcastically, “Knowing that at any given moment you could just reach over and take me and I would be helpless to do anything but fall under your spell,” he teased, “Ungh…that’s, fuck...Ben,” Dean said, his brain slowly starting to melt away with how close Benny was to making another mark on him.

Benny growled at the little noises Dean was making for him and pulled him forward just enough to get Dean’s pants undone and a hand wrapping around his cock, “I don’t think Ellen would approve of me fucking you over one of her tables,” he chuckled licking a long line up Dean’s neck before nipping at the skin a few times.

“Good thing I haven’t accepted the job yet then,” Dean moaned, rutting into Benny’s fist like the needy mess he was. “She can’t fire me, and I think you somehow own the joint so… there’s-ungh fuck, Ben-there’s not much anyone else can do.” 

Laughing softly he dragged his thumb right over Dean’s slit and nipped just sharp enough to draw a tiny drop of blood. He licked it up and sucked on the little cut, “Oh I’m sure Ellen could find some way to make my life a living hell but it would be worth it. Mmm, you in one of those lab coats, bent over a table as I fuck you,” he growled out. His hand sped up a bit and this time he sunk his teeth in fully.

Almost without permission, Dean’s body started to shake and his cock pulsed the hot white pleasure out in long spurts. He hadn’t even been that close but feeling Benny’s teeth in him, marking him up. It felt somehow more primal, more intimate than ever before. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that they were in public or something else all together but Dean had been completely overwhelmed by it all and unable to hold onto his restraint.

Benny pulled away with a gasp and groaned at the sight of Dean flushed and wild eyed, cum covering Benny’s hand and blood dripping down Dean’s neck, “God damn you look fucking perfect like this,” he said and licked up the blood first, making sure it closed up before leaning down to clean up the other mess.

He was sucking the last drop from his fingers when eager hands went for his belt, “Mmm, you don't’ have to cher,” he said with a grin. 

“Who says you get to have all the fun, old man?” Dean teased, though there was something comforting about the thought that he could just walk away and Benny wouldn’t even be mad. Not that he’d ever seen the man mad about anything, he imagined he could be...given the right circumstance, though Dean shuttered at the thought of ever seeing that. 

He focused his attention back on his lover and dropped to his knees. Dean coated the shaft in his spit before he grinned up at his lover. “I can take it,  _ if _ you make me,” he said with an added wink before pulling the tip between his lips and hollowing out his cheeks. 

“Uungh, you pinch my thigh or somethin if you need me to stop,” he groaned. Benny waited for Dean to deep throat him a few times before tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair, “You ready sweetheart?” he asked, giving a small roll of his hips.

Dean swallowed everything he could, his gag reflex kicking up just a bit when Benny started to get rougher, but he pulled off at the exact right time and Dean sucked in a deep breath. He felt raw and used in the best way and he craved even more of it. “More, _ more _ ,” he said, before lowering his head back down the length of Benny’s thick shaft. 

“Fucking hell sweetheart,” Benny panted, his free hand reaching out to grip at the counter. He tried to keep his thrusts on the gentle side while going a bit faster. His fingers were still gripping at the back of Dean’s head and he was quickly spiralling towards his orgasm. He used to be able to last a hell of a lot longer than this but there was something about Dean that had him losing it quick. 

“Got me so close already cher,” he said.

Dean knew without the confession that Benny was close, he could feel the slight tremble in his mouth when he hummed. Taking a slight risk, he reached up to squeeze at his sac as Benny continued to thrust into his mouth. It was working a little better but it wasn’t until Dean rubbed his finger over the little space between Benny’s balls and his crack that the man really began to fuck his face. It turned fast, rough, desperate almost immediately and Dean was struggling to find air until Benny pulled him off. 

“Oh fuck, fuck...I’m cummin cher,” Benny grunted stroking himself as Dean parted his lips eagerly. He stifled his next moan as much as he could as began to shoot out against Dean’s lips. Most of it he was able to get into Dean’s mouth but some got on his chin and cheek., “Oooh fuck,” he muttered, breathing heavily at this whole new sight of Dean.

Dean grinned, licking up what he could get at with his tongue before pulling up the neck of his tee shirt to wipe away the rest. He’d never really had a kink for being jizzed on but Benny seemed to make everything fun, everything new and exciting in a way he’d never experienced and Dean  _ wanted _ . He wanted so badly sometimes it left an emptiness in his stomach. 

“That...was fucking hot,” Dean grinned, nuzzling against Benny’s cock just a little more until it was jerking away from the sensitivity. 

“Ungh, you make everything fucking hot, making me look bad and cummin all quick,” Benny grinned, pulling Dean back up to his feet to kiss him. It was slow but so wet and borderline filthy. He couldn’t get enough of Dean and silently made plans to make due on that promise of tying him to the bed.

“Feel better now sweetheart?” he grinned, helping Dean get his pants back up.

“Mmm, much…” he answered, “Though I wouldn’t object to you dragging me home so we can try this again, just to make sure it really was that good.” 

Benny laughed, giving Dean’s perfect ass a sound slap, “I have no problem with that. Got some plans for that body of yours cher,” he grinned, making sure they were more or less put together before opening the door. As they tumbled out of the closet like giggling children, Benny took up Dean’s hand and pulled him close. It wouldn’t matter what Dean chose to do, as long as he chose Benny, everything would be alright.

* * *

  
  
  


~Five Years Later~

  
  


Benny grunted as he fell to the side of the bed, his body feeling more drained then it ever had before. Dean laid next to him, sprawled out and unashamed of the white mess all over his stomach.

“Fucking hell cher…I damn near forgot how me being in a suit turned your ass feral,” Benny grinned, looking over at his husband with a wide smirk. Dean smiled but kept his eyes closed, his chest heaving with each breath. The two new marks on his skin are still shiny with Benny’s saliva. One positioned in Dean’s favorite spot on his neck and the other on his collar bone. To say Benny got a little over eager would be an understatement. Five years ago Benny never imagined his life to be turned on its ass but Dean was a whirlwind from the moment he met him. 

The moment they made it legal for supes and humans to get married three years ago Benny had proposed and wanted to go to the courthouse that day but Dean had other ideas. Planned this elaborate wedding in the tree groves. Then he had just shook his head fondly, allowing for Dean to do whatever he wanted but the moment he saw Dean walk down that aisle with all the trees in full bloom...it had been utterly perfect.

All this had happened after Dean took the position as Ellen’s assistant and within a year, was running the entire department when Ellen announced that she was retiring. The twins were running their own sections of it and all three of them worked amazingly well with each other. Soon, not only were Jo’s and Garth’s pictures would be added to the wall, but so would Dean’s. 

Benny was beyond happy but there was one thing troubling him, something he’d been thinking about that only got stronger with each year that passed. He rolled over onto his side and kissed Dean’s shoulder, “Was I too rough with ya sweetheart?” he asked.

“Never,” Dean grinned, a happy rumble moving through his chest. Benny had gotten a bit wild but it only made things hotter as far as he was concerned. They’d become more and more open about their likes and dislikes over the years they’d spent together and never once had the man pushed a line or did something he didn’t want or ask for. 

“Good,” Benny hummed, kissing at Dean’s lips a few times before crawling out of the bed. He got himself wiped down in the bathroom and brought out another rag to clean up Dean. His husband was still starfished on the bed making him chuckle, “You sure I didn’t take too much this time?” he teased, gently rolling Dean onto his stomach so he could clean him up.

“I’m good,” Dean promised, “You always think that, and I always tell you I’m okay. I don’t even get light headed, at least...not from blood loss,” Dean laughed.

Benny laughed, leaning down to kiss at Dean’s shoulder before rolling him back over to wipe up the mess on his stomach, “I know but you know I gotta ask,” he said rubbing up Dean’s stomach and chest before resting his palm over Dean’s heart. His eyes fluttered shut at the steady beat of it.

“I know,” Dean chuckled, “You’re an overprotective papa bear.” 

Dean pulled his husband in for another kiss, almost purring in his satisfaction. He was sated and complete in a way he hadn’t felt in a long while. Benny never left him wanting, not once, but also it was somehow more because they belonged together now, beyond the lines on paper, or the feeling in their hearts, but with the mark on his neck Dean finally felt like he  _ belonged. _

“Can’t help it cher, you’re the most precious thing to me,” he said with a warm smile. He continued to pet at Dean’s chest for a bit before swallowing hard, “Dean...there’s somethin that I wanted to talk to you about,” he said.

“Okay…Everything alright?” 

“Yes. It’s just something that’s been on my mind for a while now,” he said interlacing their fingers, “You know how we tease and say that you’re basically Keira reborn?” he asked.

“Yeah, they all think they’re comedians,” Dean said, rolling his eyes at the twins, they were the ones who brought it up mostly but when people that had known Beth and heard the woman giving vivid details of the memories of her grandmother and the stories she’d heard growing up. 

Benny huffed out a laugh, “There are times cher...things that you’ll say or do just...it’s so spot on that it’s hard for me to deny,” he grinned, leaning down to cut off the protest about to leave Dean’s lips, “I have a point I promise,” he said.

He played with Dean’s fingers for a moment before continuing, “Before I met you, the only regret I ever had was not being able to grow old with Keira. I accepted it after awhile but the moment I met you and we were together, it felt like I was being given a second chance to have that with someone I loved,” he said. The look of pure confusion on Dean’s face made Benny’s chest squeeze but he reached into his nightstand for the serum vial.

“I want to start taking this,” he said quietly.

“Are you sure? I-” Dean hesitated, he’d long given up on the feeling of being a replacement or second choice for the one Benny wanted. It had been a point of contention for a few months when the teasing started but Benny had more than proven himself and that his love for Dean was special to only him, not a remnant of something he’d lost before. “There’s so much more you could do, so many more people to help and learn from and…” 

Dean chewed his lip. “I was-I was actually going to ask you if you’d uh, y’know, if you’d bite me…” 

Benny frowned, “Dean...I-I don’t know,” he stammered. Could he? Could he actually turn someone he loved? It wouldn’t exactly be out of a selfish need if Dean was asking for it, right? They’d have more time together and now, it was practically reversible. He twisted the vial between his fingers and laughed a little.

“I think your brother would actually try to kill me this time,” he grinned.

“Ahh, Sammy will deal. He might be happy to know there’s going to be someone here to look out for the baby,” Dean said, though he was pretty sure that was a stretch. Either way, he loved Sammy but he wanted more time...more time with Benny, more time at the lab, just  _ more _ .

Benny smiled and carefully put the vial back in the drawer before crawling in next to Dean, “We can always choose to reverse it later, once we’ve had our fill,” he said nuzzling their noses together, “Thought I doubt that’ll ever happen,” he chuckled, pecking at Dean’s lips, “Are you sure this is something that you want sweetheart?” he asked.

“It is, I want you and me, and forever.” 

  
  



End file.
